Mi pequeña realidad
by Maximus Decibel
Summary: "Un humano será convertido en pony y será transportado a una Equestria alterna en donde los deseos carnales están a la orden del día, pues los ponys no parecen distinguir entre amor y lujuria. La transformación del protagonista no parece ser un azar del destino, ¿Será la mejor experiencia de su vida o una interminable y agónica pesadilla?" NOTA: este es un CLOPFIC.
1. Desesperación

Capitulo I "Desesperación"

Hola, mi nombre es Máximo, soy un estudiante de ingeniería en mecánica industrial, tengo a penas 21 años, vivo en un pequeño distrito del estado de México, una parte muy remota, este es prácticamente un lugar olvidado por el resto del mundo, no sé porqué, realmente es un buen lugar para vivir, tiene todos los servicios básicos, podría decirse que la contaminación aquí es casi nula, es más bien un pequeño pueblo que un distrito, demasiado pequeño y muy poco poblado para ser una ciudad; este lugar cuenta con un preescolar, una primaria y una secundaria, somos a penas 13 niños más o menos por cada generación que entra a cada grado de las escuelas, a veces llegamos a ser mucho menos que eso como sucedió con mi generación, llegamos al punto de ser solo 5 en la clase, por lo que todos decidimos ser un grupo de amigos, nadie se quedaría solo.

Todos son muy buenos amigos, pero desde que empezamos el nivel medio superior nuestros caminos se han separado, la única con la que llevo una excelente relación es con mi amiga Ana, es mi mejor amiga, realmente es una de esas personas con las que uno se porta diferente, la considero una verdadera hermana, le comparto todo de mi vida y ella hace lo mismo conmigo, tenemos muchas diferencias en cuanto a gustos musicales o pasatiempos, pero hay cosas en las que somos muy parecidos, por ejemplo los gustos culinarios, pero en lo que somos más unidos es en nuestro gusto por la caricatura "My little pony". no muchas personas saben que yo soy Brony o que ella es una Pegasister, no creemos que sea necesario que todos los que conocemos lo sepan, ya que es algo muy nuestro, es un pensamiento personal.

Ultimadamente no he estado haciendo mucho, estamos en periodo de vacaciones de verano y yo solo con toda la casa no me apetece hacer algo en especial, hace tanto que no tengo una novia, no tengo hermanos y casi todos mis amigos salieron de vacaciones a algún lugar lejano, siento una gran pereza ahora mismo, con la única con la que he estado en esta casa desde hace un tiempo es con mi amiga Ana, ella ha estado siempre conmigo, desde un simple mal día hasta cuando murió mi tía Isabel hace a penas un par de años, ella era prácticamente mi madre y mi padre, lo fue todo para mí por 12 largos años, le detectaron cáncer de hígado, cuando llegó a fase 4 sabía que la perdería, incluso me preparó para cuando eso sucediera pero aún así se me hizo tan difícil perderla, me dolió incluso más que lo que me dolió perder a mis padres. Eso fue cuando yo tenía 7 años, los dos fueron a cenar una noche y nunca más volvieron sino en una caja negra, un tráiler los tomó por sorpresa, el conductor tenía una familia, esposa, hijos... el trabajaba doble turno, se quedó dormido al volante y aún cuando impactó con el auto no se detuvo, solo cuando un poste de concreto le hizo frente fue cuando se reportó su muerte junto con la de mis padres, mi madre tenía 6 meses de embarazo, yo estaba emocionado de tener un hermano menor, mi ilusión se hizo pedazos ese día junto con mi corazón. Mi tía me tomó en custodia, ya que siempre quiso tener un hijo, pero debido a su infertilidad nunca pudo concebir uno propio, nunca se casó, y no es que no lo hallase intentado, es solo que nadie le pareció "apropiado".

Hoy en día aún recuerdo con cariño a mi tía y a mis padres, quienes para mi fortuna no me dejaron a mi suerte, desde que yo nací mis padres hicieron su testamento en el que me dejaban a mí todos los bienes que poseían, lo mismo sucedió con mi tía, por el momento no he estado trabajando y no es porque no tenga uno, es solo que en el taller en donde trabajo hubo un accidente lo bastante grande como para cerrarlo por unos cuantos meses, no nos siguen pagando pero a decir verdad el tema de conseguir empleo no es algo que me quite el sueño.

En estos momentos mi vida no es muy interesante que digamos, no salgo de mi casa si no es por alimentos, yo no visito a Ana, ella es normalmente quien entra a la casa, es tan grande la confianza que le tengo que hasta incluso ella tiene un juego de llaves con las que puede entrar y salir a la hora que quiera, muchas veces ella viene a mi casa a pasar la noche aunque no sé porqué, dice que le gusta estar en mi casa por ninguna razón en particular.

No tenía algo en especial que hacer un día antes de lo... "sucedido" solo sé que me sentía mareado, con nauseas, tenía el cuerpo cortado, pensé que me estaba comenzando un resfriado, así que tomé algunas pastillas para aliviarme y me aseguré de tomar mucha agua antes de dormir. Al momento de cerrar mis ojos sentí una peculiar sensación, era como estar consiente y no a la vez, como si estuviese en una especie de trance, pero creí que eran las pastillas haciendo efecto, nunca me hubiese creído o siquiera imaginado lo que en realidad estaba sucediéndome. Esa noche tuve un sueño muy particular, me encontraba en una gran habitación vacía iluminada con una intensa luz blanca, la luz parecía venir de todos lados y de ningún lado a la vez, me acerqué a una de las paredes, por alguna extraña razón comencé a rasgar con mis uñas el tapizado formando un gran rectángulo en ella, asemejaba a una puerta, las puntas de mis dedos estaban sangrando, mis uñas habían quedado clavadas en la pared, con la sangre que escurría de mi dedo índice escribí un numero "1" en medio del gran rectángulo, mi mano se acercó lenta pero firmemente hacia el dibujo lo que hiso que se abriese como una puerta, dejando entrar una profunda obscuridad que inundó la habitación dejándola en penumbras.

Me desperté al otro día boca arriba con un severo entumecimiento en todo el cuerpo, era como si esa no fuese una posición natural para mi anatomía, tenía mis ojos enceguecidos por una especie de pantalla gris que me nublaba la vista, traté de levantarme, me era casi imposible sentir algo, literalmente me arrastré hacia el baño, traté de ponerme de pie, aunque realmente no sabía si lo estaba, me puse frente al lavabo, abrí la llave y con la poca sensibilidad que regresaba a mi me lavé la cara asegurándome que el agua también me entrase en los ojos, poco a poco la vista y la sensibilidad me regresaban al cuerpo, se me hacía difícil mantenerme en pie, era como si fuese incomodo para mi mantenerme parado con mis pies, rápidamente supe que algo andaba mal, sentía el cabello más largo de lo habitual, un gran mechón de vello exageradamente largo se sentía en mi espalda baja que llegaba a mis tobillos, no podía sentir mis dedos, lentamente mi vista y sensibilidad iban llegando de nuevo a mi cuerpo, quedé en shock y me caí de espaldas cuando al ver mi reflejo en el espejo, vi en lugar de mi rostro a... a un poni, yo no sabía lo que estaba pasando, puse mi mano enfrente de mi pero yo... yo no tenía una mano, solo una pezuña se postraba frente a mi, la forma en la que yo estaba era de mi OC, era tan parecida a la animación original de My little pony pero a la vez tan realista, antes de dormirme era una persona normal pero ahora... ahora era un poni unicornio de no más de metro y medio, con el pelaje de color blanco, melena obscura con una franja roja en el lado derecho, en mis ojos había una peculiar heterocromía lo que le daba a mi ojo izquierdo un color rojo al contrario del otro que era de color negro, no me lo creía, intentaba caerme de algún lado para poder "despertar", deseaba que solo fuese un mal sueño pero no... esa era la cruda realidad, me la pasaba revolcándome en el piso deseando que esto terminara, estaba fuera de mi. Me tomó demasiado tranquilizarme lo suficiente como para hacer algo al respecto, agradecí más que nunca que estuviera de vacaciones, lo primero que hice fue tomar mi celular pero... ¿A quién llamo? ¿Al doctor? ¿Al psicólogo tal vez?, estaba perdido, me llegó una respuesta, llamaría a Ana, no sé en que me podría ayudar, si tenía idea de lo que me estaba pasando pero en punto es que no quería estar solo en esa situación, tomé mi móvil pero le quebré la pantalla al tratar de marcar el numero, corrí torpemente al teléfono fijo, era mucho más difícil de lo que pensé el hecho de correr en cuatro patas, al llegar con el teléfono descolgué la bocina dejándola tirada en el piso, literalmente marqué el numero con la lengua, no tenía confianza en tratar de utilizar mi cuerno. Cada tono de espera era como un zumbido de desesperación en mi mente, ese incesante ruido que hacía mi pecho casi explotar se hacia más y más fuerte, pensé que iba a enloquecer, pero pronto su voz llegó a mis oídos apaciguando mi intranquilidad

-¿Bueno?... su voz se escuchaba un tanto ronca aún era muy temprano y yo la había despertado pero aún así la escuché como una voz de ángel.

-A... Ana ¿Eres tu?

-Si soy yo ¿Que ocurre? ¿Pasa algo? te escucho muy alterado

-No.. no sé cómo explicarlo, no sé por dónde comenzar, yo solo... ven a mi casa, por favor- colgué bruscamente después de eso.

Pude haber sonado algo paranoico y tal vez la asusté, pero no se lo iba a poder explicar por teléfono. Me senté en una esquina de mi cama, aguardando, esperando que no saliese tan mal todo esto ya que de ningún modo posible podía sacarle provecho a esto.

Al cabo de 15 minutos aproximadamente llegó Ana muy apresurada a mi casa, se tardó un poco en abrir ya que por la prisa no podía colocar bien las llaves en el lugar correcto para quitarle el seguro a la puerta

-¡Max! ¿Donde estás?

-En el cuarto- le dije desde la lejanía

Ella entró muy preocupada, aún no podía verme, me encontraba debajo de las mantas de mi cama

-Max, ¿Te sucede algo?

-A decir verdad.. si, yo no sé cómo explicarte esto, creerías que estoy loco, tal vez pensarías que tu estas loca.

-¿Porqué estas ahí ¿De qué hablas?

-Hablo de que aún si te lo enseñara no sabrías que hacer

-No seas ridículo, vamos sal de ahí

Tiró de las cobijas dejándome expuesto, al momento no dijo nada pero su rostro me lo dijo todo, un exaltado respiro se hizo presente para después soltar un agudo y prolongado grito de terror.

-Cálmate, no grites- dije tratando de calmarla, pero cuando trataba de acercarme ella se retiraba -¡Deja de gritar!- le grité fuerte y firmemente en la cara

De golpe ella dejó de gritar, casi queda afónica después de eso.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasó?!

-Yo... no lo sé, desperté hace alrededor de dos horas y estaba así

-¡¿Porqué puedes hablar? ¿Qué te has echo?

-Yo, ¡yo no hice!

-Esto no está bien, debemos llevarte a un doctor

-¿Y qué pretendes decirle? antes de que pueda ayudarme estará llamando a un taxidermista

-Bueno... no podemos dejarte así.. digo, !eres un poni! que probabilidad hay de que solo pase así como así. Oh Dios mío, mírame, hablando con un jodido caballo, debo de estar loca, no recuerdo haber despertado, ¿Es esto real?

-Es más real de lo que quisiera admitir

Otro grito se hizo en su garganta

-Por favor deja de gritar, necesito tu ayuda ¿Qué va a ser de mi?

Un momento de silencio se hizo entre nosotros. Estuvimos un rato viéndonos el uno al otro.

-Entonces... ¿Dices que despertaste así?- me preguntó ella

-Si, me sentía algo mal ayer y me tomé algo para el resfriado

-No sé que pienses tu, pero yo pienso escribir una carta muy seria a el laboratorio que hizo la medicina, solo mira cómo te dejó- yo sabía que ella trataba de romper la tensión con su característico humor, pero esta vez era en vano.

-Bueno... si lo piensas no está tan mal

-¿A que te refieres?- le dije molesto

-Piensa cuantos Bronies sueñan con convertirse en un poni, y ¿Cuántos tendrían la fortuna de que fuese su OC?

-No es tan bueno como parece, es raro no sentir dedos en donde se supone que deberían de estar mis manos, el cuerno es peligroso y siento una extraña sensación en mi entrepierna

Ella se acercó a mi mirando entre mis piernas

-Oh emm... digamos que tu "miembro" es... ¿Como se diría?... ¿retráctil?

-¿Qué? yo... ohh Dios mío, ¿Va enserio?- en este punto comenzaba a perder la calma

-No te apresures, te traeré un poco de agua- dijo ella, mientras una risa nerviosa se hacía presente en su boca, sabía que ella no creía esta situación del todo

Yo estaba tratando de comprender cómo es que había llegado hasta aquí, como es que esto me sucedía precisamente a mi ¿Era una bendición o una maldición? cuando de pronto, el sonido... se fue por completo, pensé que me había quedado sordo pero pronto descubrí que por alguna extraña razón ya nada en este mundo se movía, los pájaros quedaron petrificados en pleno vuelo, el agua que me servía Ana estaba suspendido en el aire, sin moverse, comencé a hiperventilarme "¿Porqué me pasa esto a mi?". De repente una gran luz blanca que apareció en medio de la cocina, me tenía intrigado, "¿Qué es esa luz?" pasó por mi mente, me acerqué lentamente a ella y delicadamente con el casco la toqué inundándome en una penetrante luz blanca que me encegueció por unos momentos. Solo en mis más locos sueños podía haber concebido la idea de viajar al lugar al que me transportó esa luz, el lugar donde comenzó mi más grande aventura, el lugar donde viví mi más loco sueño, el lugar que daría inicio a mis pesadillas.


	2. Esta extraña tierra

Capitulo II "Esta extraña tierra"

Las cosas no iban a mejorar para mí en ningún momento cercano, más yo no lo sabía, no lo imaginaba. Cuando fui lanzado a este mundo, no sabía que la situación en la que me encontraría sería tan... "peculiar". Mi vista de nuevo brillaba por su ausencia, un fuerte zumbido presente en mi oído hacía que se me hiciese demasiado difícil mantener el equilibrio, trataba de mantenerme en pie pero una y otra vez me veía arrojado al suelo, pero más temprano que tarde me pude percatar que la respiración se me aclaraba, el aire que ahora respiraba era puro, comenzaba a escuchar el armonioso sonido del agua golpeando contra las rocas, un rocío de agua me salpicaba en el rostro, sabía que estaba cerca de una cascada, el momento en el que recuperé la visión no fue nada placentero, me hallé a mi mismo a uno de los bordes del de la cascada, estuve a prácticamente a nada de caer más de treinta metros sobre rocas filosas.

Estaba por completo desorientado, pero una cosa si sabía... estaba dentro del bosque Everfree, en todos los lugares en Equestria en los que podía haber aparecido tenía que ser el que estaba llena de criaturas que me matarían en lo que dura un respiro. Me adentré con mucho cuidado hacia el espeso bosque, un amiente tétrico me rodeaba, la obscuridad predominaba el paisaje, una sábana de neblina se hacía por dónde ahora se postraban ante mí unas pezuñas, el cielo se extendía con un enfermizo color escarlata, la abundante maleza retrasaba mi apurado paso, varios sonidos se hacían presentes, sonidos que retumbaban en mi cabeza, sonidos de bestias infernales acechando su futura presa, pacientes, imaginando el extaciante sabor de la sangre en sus fauces, pero hoy quedarían decepcionados, no me tendrían tan fácilmente, más rápido de lo que cualquiera pudiese imaginar supe cómo utilizar a la perfección mis patas para poder correr, al frente pude ver una señal de luz solar, al ser mi único escape apresuré aún más mi paso. Al momento de salir vi una pradera de considerable tamaño, pero al final podía ver un pequeño poblado, no estaba completamente seguro de querer ir ahí, quién sabe a quién o qué me iba a encontrar, pero una cosa si sabía y es que no volvería atrás, ya que a diferencia del poblado si sabía lo que me podía encontrar en el bosque.

Llegué al pueblo, y una vez más de todos los lugares posibles en los que podía haber llegado tenía que llegar a este lugar, "Ponyville" esto comenzaba a parecerme más como una broma, una broma en la que nadie podía ser el culpable.

Antes de adentrarme en el pueblo decidí observar a los ponis desde unos arbustos lo suficientemente lejanos para no llamar la atención de nadie. Lo que vi me dejó perplejo, al parecer el hecho de que fueran ponis no les quitaba el morbo, impresionantemente ellos usaban prendas para vestir, con diseños un poco burdos, pero aún así yo me sentía desprotegido ya que... bueno... estaba desnudo, "Y ahora que voy a hacer" me preguntaba mentalmente.

Ahora si que estaba bastante jodido, no podía ver de dónde podría sacar algo para vestirme, pensé en pedirle ayuda a alguien pero... ¿A quién? no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar, ya que no conocía a ningún poni que podía ver desde mi posición, no sabía quienes eran, cómo eran, cómo iban a reaccionar o cuales eran sus intenciones. Podía buscar ayuda de los ponis que ya conocía, pero había que elegir sabiamente. Definitivamente Rainbow Dash no iba a ayudarme en lo absoluto, "no es la mejor para ayudar a los demás y mucho menos en este tipo de situación" especulé, Applejack o Fluttershy vivían relativamente alejadas del pueblo, ninguna de las dos era una opción, la librería de Twilight estaba situada casi en el centro de todo el poblado "antes de que pueda llegar con ella medio pueblo ya me habrá visto" dije mentalmente, la única opción y la más viable que había era ir con Rarity, ya que nunca en mis 5 sentidos tendría en cuenta ir con Pinkie Pie. Para poder llegar tomé algo de maleza que arranqué deprisa y traté de escabullirme lo mejor que pude, afortunadamente pude llegar sin que nadie me viera conservado un poco de hierba para tapar mi entrepierna. Entré a la boutique y con el característico sonido de la campana Rarity apareció y solo pudo decir unas cuantas palabras antes de poder verme

-¡Bienvenido al Boutique Carrusel ¿En qué te puedo... ¡Ahhh dios mío!

-Espera, no por favor

- ¡Sal de aquí, voy a llamar a la policía

-Tranquila, lo siento por entrar de esta manera pero necesito tu ayu...- no me dejó terminar la oración, ya me había golpeado en el rostro con una escoba

-!VETE DE AQUÍ!- decía repetidas veces.

Solo cuando me sometí tirándome al suelo fue cuando ella paró de golpearme con la escoba, dejé que descargara su adrenalina.

-Oye... por favor, no lo hagas de nuevo, siento que me vieras de esta forma pero ha sido un día difícil para mí, me creas o no yo no acostumbro a ir desnudo por todas partes, no tenía a nadie más para que me ayudara en esta situación.

-E... esta bien- me dijo bajando la escoba lentamente

-Bueno, tal vez es bastante obvio pero necesito algo de ropa, realmente me siento un tanto incómodo

-Oh... si, claro- no buscó muy lejos, tomó una camisa gris de manga larga y unos pantalones cualquiera, me los entregó queriendo apartar la vista de mi cuerpo expuesto, se veía realmente apenada, incluso más que yo. Me vestí con lo que me dio dejando la camisa sin abrochar.

-Ya puedes voltear- le dije mientras ella giraba para verme- Enserio siento importunarte así, pero es que estaba realmente desesperado

-Yo... yo entiendo- dijo mientras con la mirada me veía de arriba a abajo mientras en su rostro se notaba claramente que estaba sonrojada.

-No sé cómo terminé así en medio del bosque Everfree, tenía mucho miedo, vi a la lejanía que aquí podía conseguir algo de ayuda y pues... de ropa

-Ya veo, solo tuviste una mala noche, todos hemos pasado por malos momentos

-Si, pero no todos involucran quedar desnudo en el bosque

-Jeje, si claro... eres forastero ¿No? no eres de por aquí

-Si, yo... no soy de por aquí

-Me sorprende que no te hayas encontrado con Pinkie Pie primero

-¿Quién?- dije para que se convenciera que no sabía nada acerca de Ponyville, de hecho desde que ví que los ponis usaban ropa me sentí como si en realidad no supiera nada acerca de este mundo.

-Tal vez la conozcas después, ella siempre se acerca con los nuevos ponis para hacer amistad y averiguar todo de ellos

-Si tal vez...

-Ah, yo, emmm te puedo servir algo de tomar si quieres..

-No, gracias, creo que lo mejor sería que me fuera y regresara a hablar en otro momento, en otra situación ¿Te... te parece bien?

-Si, claro, nos vemos

Antes de irme me acerqué a ella y le agradecí por su comprensión dándole un abrazo, cuando la solté pude ver que ahora no solo sus mejillas estaban rojas sino también sus labios y sus orejas. Estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando fui detenido por ella.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-¿A que te refieres?

Ella se acercó a mí y me abrochó la camisa

-Ya está, mucho mejor- dijo ella

-Gr.. gracias- dije un poco confundido, pues en ese entonces no sabía lo que había hecho por mí.

Salí de la tienda, al parecer me acoplé bien en Ponyville, no llamaba la atención de nadie, todos pasaban como si yo fuese uno de ellos, aunque prácticamente lo era, de repente a lo lejos podía ver a Pinkie Pie, se estaba acercando, aún no me había visto y no iba a darle la oportunidad, no es que ella no me agradara, de hecho me gustaba mucho su forma de ser, es solo que en esta situación no sabía si podía tratar con ella, con su hiperactividad, con todas sus preguntas, ella se acercaría a mi y todos sabrían que soy un poni nuevo en la ciudad, y lo menos que yo quería era llamar la atención, me oculté de nuevo y ella se fue sin notar mi presencia.

Todavía tenía muchas dudas, sobre cómo es que llegué a este lugar, ¿Cómo era que ahora estaba en Equestria?, ¿Porqué ahora los ponis usan ropa?

Se me ocurrió que tal vez alguien aquí supiera lo que sucedió, tal vez Twilight pero... ¿Cómo se lo explico? ¿Cómo le digo que soy un humano que ha sido transformado e poni? ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que me crea, de que me haga caso y o me considere un loco?. Después de reflexionarlo por un buen tiempo decidí ir con Zecora, ella podría volverme a mi forma original con una pócima, "pero... ella vive en el bosque Everfree, no volveré ahí ni loco" dije mentalmente, aunque realmente no se me ocurría algo mejor así que me adentré de nuevo en el bosque.

Estuve mucho tiempo perdido, no sabía si iba en el lugar correcto, comenzaba a insultarme a mi mismo por esta pésima idea. De pronto escuché un grito de horror que buscaba por ayuda, se podía escuchar que era el grito de una niña o en este caso de una pequeña potrilla, quise ignorarlo, quise seguir con mi camino pero mas temprano que tarde me vi siguiendo los gritos para auxiliar a la pequeña hasta que la encontré corriendo a todo lo que daba, era Applebloom, estaba escapando de algo, le seguí el paso lo mejor que pude pero ahora mis patas no eran tan fuertes como antes lo habías sido, ella salió del bosque y se encaminaba hacia la puerta de su casa llamando desesperadamente a Applejack y Big Mac, yo me quedé viéndola desde la lejanía pues no sabía aún lo que sucedía, de pronto un enorme lobo de madera salió de entre los árboles y expidió un rugido aterrador, Applebloom se cayó del susto mientras el lobo se le abalanzó encima, yo no iba a permitir que le hiciera daño así que corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia la escena, el gran lobo casi la tenía en sus fauces pero logré darle una patada en el hocico que hizo que cambiara de dirección y para mi asombro salió volando más de 8 metros, el lobo se levantó y yo me puse entre el y la pequeña potra en una posición defensiva, el lobo solo salió corriendo hacia el bosque para no volver más. Tal vez hubiese alardeado un poco después de esa increíble hazaña, pero me sentía mareado, cansado y no hice nada más que desplomarme al suelo desfalleciendo lentamente, mi vista comenzaba a nublarse, lo último que ví fue a Applejack y a Big Mac corriendo hacia Applebloom y yo. No sabía lo queme estaba pasando y tampoco si iba a despertar, no imaginaba que esto iba a ser el acontecimiento que sellaría mi destino en "esta extraña tierra".

_**Espero que les esté gustando, sé que es mucha historia y poca acción pero es necesario para que se entienda el fanfic, muy pronto el tercer capítulo.**_


	3. El encuentro

Capitulo III "El encuentro"

Mis ojos se abrían lentamente, una luz blanca me enceguecía, me envolvía, me guiaba; pero no era más que la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas del hospital en el que ahora me encontraba, mi cuerpo se sentía entumecido, no podía moverme con facilidad, estaba enredado entre las sábanas de la camilla en la que ahora yacía, giré la cabeza y ahí estaba, tan preciosa como siempre había sido ante mis ojos, sentada en un banco de al lado estaba Applejack, se encontraba pacíficamente dormida, un rayo de luz la iluminaba desde atrás, parecía un ángel. Traté de levantarme de la cama pero sentí un agudo dolor en el lomo, haciendo que gritara y me retorciera del dolor, esto hizo que Applejack se levantara exaltada.

-Rápido necesito una enfermera- decía mientras trataba de mantenerme quieto -calma no te muevas o te harás daño

La enfermera Redheart entró a la habitación

-Detenlo mientras le administro la anestesia- le dijo a Applejack, la enfermera sacó una gran aguja y me la clavó directo en el lomo lo que hizo que me doliera aún más pero ahora solo gruñía entre dientes

-Tranquilo, vas a estar bien- me decía Applejack mientras su casco me acariciaba el rostro, no hizo más que hacerme sonrojar

-¿Qué... qué estoy haciendo aquí?- pregunté

-Te trajeron desmayado después de que te encontraste con el lobo, estando aquí casi sufres muerte cerebral, no tenías contusiones, heridas o algo que nos indicara el porqué. El dolor en el cuerpo es solo un efecto secundario de la lobotomía que te aplicamos- dijo la enfermera

-¿Tan grave fue?-dije tratando de levantarme, pero era inútil

-Fuiste muy valiente al ayudar a Applebloom, casi mueres en el intento, toda mi familia y yo te debemos nuestra eterna gratitud- dijo Applejack

-Lo mejor es que permanezca en reposo, así podremos darlo de alta lo más rápido posible, señor héroe- dijo la enfermera mientras me guiñaba el ojo y me dedicaba una sonrisa

-Me llamo Applejack, la pequeña que salvaste es mi hermana Applebloom

-¿Ella esta bien?

-Está excelente gracias a ti... emmm... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Emmm...- al momento no sabía que decirle, pero después pensé que sería mejor si le decía el nombre de mi OC, a fin de cuentas era verdad -Maximus, Maximus Decibel

-Te debemos mucho Maximus, de no ser por tí ya nunca hubiéramos vuelto a ver a Applebloom

-¿Qué estaba haciendo ella en el bosque?

-Me dijo que estaba recogiendo algunas hiervas para pociones, una amiga nuestra le está ayudando en eso

-Bueno, me alegra saber que está bien.

-Todo el pueblo sabe lo que hiciste, ha salido en el periódico, cada día dicen en que estado de salud te encuentras

Me sentía orgulloso de saber que me consideraban un héroe, hasta que analicé bien todo lo que dijo

- E...espera ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Cerca de una semana

Esto comenzaba a inquietarme más y más, pero ella notó mi rostro de preocupación así que tomó fuertemente mi casco y dulcemente me dijo -No te preocupes- sus hermosos ojos verdes brillaban cuando me miraban y una ves más mis mejillas se tornaban rojas. Estuvimos conversando por un buen rato, muy pronto nos llevamos excelente, era como si nos conociésemos desde hace años. El día transcurrió normal, "en lo que se puede decir normal" hasta la mañana siguiente, Applejack había llevado a sus amigas y familia hasta el hospital en el que residía

Applejack se postró frente a mi cama y dijo-Hey, ya despertaste, te quiero presentar a...-fue interrumpida por Pinkie Pie

-¡Hola me llamo Pinkie Pie!, tu eres el héroe de la ciudad ¿Lo sabías? nunca te había visto en Ponyville debes de ser nuevo ¡Eso es grandioso! me encantan los nuevos ponis, es como una nueva oportunidad para hacer un amigo, "un amigo nuevo" ¡Suena grandioso! ¿No te encanta?- para cuando terminó de decir esto ya tenía su rosto frente al mío, incluso se había subido a mi cama

-Calmate Pinkie Pie, recuerda que está delicado, le vas a provocar un infarto- dijo Rainbow Dash

-Tiene problemas en el cerebro, no en el corazón Rainbow- dijo Twilight

-Emmm ¿Gracias?-dije con sarcasmo

-Déjame presentarte a todos- dijo Applejack- Ella es Pinkie Pie, es un poco hiperactiva como ya te habrás podido dar cuenta, ella es Twilight Sparkle, es la princesa de la amistad y una excelente estudiante de la Princesa Celestia, ella es Rainbow Dash, es una gran atleta, esta de aquí es Fluttershy, es un poco tímida pero es grandiosa tratando con animales, ella es Rarity, tiene un alto sentido de la moda por lo que es una gran diseñadora, este fortachón es Big Mac, es mi hermano y digamos que es un poni de pocas palabras, esta es la abuela Smith, es la poni más sabia que puedes encontrar en todo Ponyville, y creo que ya te habías topado con la traviesa Applebloom

-Jeje, claro, cómo olvidarlo

-Lo siento mucho señor- me dijo Applebloom con ojos llorosos- es por mi culpa que usted está aquí

-No te preocupes pequeña, es solo algo superficial, no tienes porqué sentirte mal, es algo que le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera- le dije mientras que con el casco le recogía una lágrima que estaba a punto de caer por su mejilla- es mejor estar contenta porque puedes decírmelo directamente y no a través de una caja negra

-¿Y cómo podría pasar eso si este poni tiene la fuerza de 10 toros juntos?- dijo la abuela Smith con su peculiar alegría

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó Fluttershy

-Lo ví todo desde la ventana, este chico sacó volando de una patada al lobo de madera, apuesto que fueron 10 metros

-Wow, nadie me había dicho algo acerca de eso- dijo Twilight

-Es algo que no escriben en los periódicos- agregó la abuela Smith- creo que que te servirá cuando estés cosechando manzanas en nuestro huerto

-¿Cómo dice?- pregunté

-Le comenté a la abuela Smith que no tenías un lugar donde quedarte, así que ella aceptó que te quedaras a vivir con toda la familia Apple- explicó Applejack

-¡Eso también me incluye a mí!- dijo Pinkie Pie con su característico entusiasmo

-¿Estan dispuestos a darme un espacio en su casa?

-Eso solo si aceptas- se dirigió hacia mí Applebloom

Realmente no me iba a poner a pensarlo ni por un segundo, era mi sueño hecho realidad, desde pequeño siempre había querido trabajar en una granja, criar animales, cosechar en amplios sembradíos, fuera del ruido de la urbanización, el aire limpio llenando mis pulmones; todo iba a volverse realidad con una simple respuesta.

-¡Por supuesto!- dije al instante

-Pues no se hable más, eres parte de la legión Apple- dijo Applejack con su particular alegría

Todos en la habitación se regocijaron, un nuevo poni se uniría al grupo de amigos

-Esto lo tenías bien planeado ¿O no Applejack?- dijo Rainbow Dash con una mirada de intriga

Applejack se puso roja y dijo- ¿A... a que te refieres?

-Ay por favor, no me digas que no le echaste el ojo desde el momento en que...mmmfff- no pudo decir más, Applejack ya le había tapado la boca

Yo estaba recostado en la camilla y trataba de taparme con las sabanas, estaba en plan "trágame tierra"

-¿Pero qué cosas estas diciendo Rainbow?- dijo Applejack

-¿O no fue por eso que quisiste quedarte aquí?- volvió a tomar la palabra Rainbow Dash

-¿Quedarse aquí?- pregunté

-Applejack dijo que se iba a quedar a tu lado en el hospital hasta que despertaras- abrió la boca Pinkie

-Eso puede ser acoso para algunos ponis Applejack- dijo rainbow en tono de broma

-Bueno... eso a mi parecer es... adorable- dije poniéndome rojo de nuevo

-¡Celestia, mira la hora!- exclamó Twilight- creo que es hora de que nos retiremos, fue un gusto conocerte Maximus, hablaremos mejor cuando salgas del hospital

Uno a uno se iban retirando del hospital hasta que solo quedamos yo y Rarity en la habitación.

-Bueno... valla situación ¿No?- dijo Rarity

-Si jeje, cuando dije que hablaríamos en otra situación no me refería ni remotamente a algo como esto

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

-No, estoy bien por ahora, gracias

-Cuando te ví en el periódico me alarmé, pensé que no te volvería a ver

-Por lo que dijo la enfermera estuve a casi nada de no volver a despertar, pero también dice que mi recuperación ha sido increíblemente rápida

-Le platiqué a mi hermana sobre tí el día que nos conocimos

-¿Acaso le dijiste que estaba desnudo?

-Bueno, no le dije en que "estado" estabas.

-Hubiese sido un detalle interesante ¿No lo crees?

-Jajaja, si, creo que si

-Mi hermana es amiga de Applebloom, no pudo venir, pero me pidió que te diera las gracias, ella espera conocerte pronto y espera que te mejores.

-Gracias, tal vez cuando vuelvas a casa puedas decirle que espero conocerla también y que no tendrá que esperar mucho, el doctor dice que probablemente mañana me den de alta del hospital

-¿Enserio?-dijo ella con emoción

-Así como lo oyes- respondí

-¡Eso es maravilloso!- dijo abalanzándose hacia mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo, pero se retiró al instante- Lo... lo siento, me emocioné de más

-¿Porqué te disculpas? somos amigos a partir de ahora- dije sonriéndole

-Yo, quiero preguntarte algo

-Esta bien...

-El día en el que nos conocimos...

-Si...

-Tu me diste... es que estabas...

-Si...

No me dijo más, se acercó a mí, retiró las sábanas y se recostó al lado mío

-¿Qué... qué estas...

-Shhh, entiendo lo que me dices

-¿Ah si?

-Claro- me dijo mientras con un casco me tapaba la boca y con el otro tocaba y recorría suavemente mi cuerpo desde el pecho hasta la entrepierna, yo estaba paralizado, se sentía tan bien, el corazón me palpitaba a todo lo que daba, todo mi rostro se enrojeció, no pude evitar tener una erección, ella se dio cuenta de ello por lo que siguió tocándome y posteriormente frotando mi pene a travéz de la delgada tela de la bata de hospital, acercó sus labios a los míos, me dio un apasionado beso que casi me deja sin aire, pero en el pasillo se oía que alguien se acercaba, ella se paró rápidamente e hizo como si no hubiese pasado nada, posteriormente volvió a acercar su boca a la mía y dijo -Descuida, seré discreta, estaré esperando por ti- se retiró del hospital después de eso.

No sabía lo que había pasado exactamente, ni qué sentir al respecto, solo sabía que esto no iba a parar, por lo que me dijo sabía que estaría repitiéndose constantemente, ¿Y saben que es lo peor? que yo no quería impedirlo


	4. ¿Qué esta pasándome?

Capitulo IV "¿Qué está pasándome?"

Esa noche mi mente estaba inquieta, me encontraba dando vueltas en la cama tratando de encontrar una respuesta que nunca llegaría, pero esto no hizo nada más que hacerme sentir mal, estaba comenzando a tener calentura, no parecía haber nadie así que me levanté yo mismo y me encaminé al baño para refrescarme un poco. Trataba de encontrar el baño, trataba de caminar en línea recta pero sentía los cascos débiles, caminaba con dificultad hasta que escuché a la enfermera Redhearth detrás de mi.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? no deberías estar fuera de la cama

-Necesito ir al baño para enfriarme

La enfermera se acercó y tocó mi frente

-Será mejor que te lleve a la cama, creo que tienes temperatura

Una vez que ya estaba en la camilla ella sacó un termómetro de su bata y me lo colocó en la boca por un par de minutos

-38 medio- dijo observando el termómetro y colocando fomentos de agua fría en mi frente- no deberías estar rondando por los pasillos por la noche, si necesitas algo debes llamarme

-Pensé que no había nadie, después de todo usted está cuidándome durante el día

-Si, pero los últimos cuatro días he tomado doble turno, solo para asegurarme de que nuestro pequeño héroe se encuentre de maravilla- dijo frotando mi cabello y haciendo una voz graciosa, como la que uno usa para hablar con un bebé.

-¿Enserio? Wow, eso es muy considerado de tu parte

-No es nada, lo haría por cualquiera

-Ah, ¿Así que ahora te parezco un cualquiera no?

-Oh, no... yo... yo no me refería...

-Jajaja, descuida, estoy jugando contigo

-Jeje, me atrapaste

-Pero ya enserio, muchas gracias por quedarte conmigo es muy lindo

-Te digo que no es nada

-No, claro que es algo, no muchos ponis estarían dispuestos a hacerlo

-Creo que tu novia si...

-Mi... ¿Novia?

-Si, ¿Qué acaso no es tu novia la joven que se quedó aquí contigo?

-No, yo no... no la conocía antes del incidente y amenos que le haya dicho algo mientras estaba inconsciente, supongo que no es mi novia

-¡¿ENSERIO?!- dijo emocionada -Emmm... digo ¿Enserio?- dijo esta vez con menor intensidad y un poco apenada

-Enserio...

-Entonces es tu amiga

-Si, supongo que si...

-Yo... yo no pude evitar escucharlos hablar a todos ayer y me estaba preguntando ¿Enserio no tienes donde quedarte? ¿No tienes un hogar fuera de Ponyville?

-No, yo no... tengo donde quedarme, todo la que alguna vez tuve, un hogar, una familia, unos amigos, todo se ha ido lentamente de mí por azares del destino, sin forma aparente de recuperarlo, estaba vagando sin rumbo cuando me encontré a la pequeña con el lobo.

-Owww pobresillo, no puedo imaginarme lo duro que fue para tí- dijo compadeciéndose de mí

-Esta bien, todo pasa por una razón ¿No lo crees? tal vez las cosas tenían que salir de esta manera para que mi historia continuase en Ponyville, si, las cosas no han sido fáciles ni justas para mí, pero para nadie lo han sido, todos han tenido malas experiencias, momentos de dolor que los han marcado de por vida, pero precisamente esos malos momentos son los que nos hacen quienes somos, son los que nos han moldeado como suave plastilina para ser los ponis trabajadores, honestos y gentiles que son ahora, así que si todos han podido superar sus pruebas, es tiempo de que yo supere las mías.

-Eres un poni joven, pero tu forma de hablar es tan sabia

-Es solo la forma que me enseñó mi tía de ver las cosas, era realmente un ejemplo de vida para todos los que la conocían, era una incondicional amiga, una audaz consejera, una amorosa madre, cada día doy las gracias de que haya sido ella quién me haya criado y hecho el poni que soy.

-Bueno, las cosas no han sido exactamente "difíciles" para mí, siempre he tenido un casco del que sujetarme, nunca he tenido la necesidad de trabajar para llevarme algo de alimento a la boca, mis padres son de una clase pudiente, nunca supe lo que es realmente tener una situación difícil, cada día que paso aquí y veo a mis pacientes que llegan con historias como la tuya, me hacen sentir como si no supiera nada de la vida- dijo bajando cada vez más la mirada, yo solo la veía con una mirada compasiva- Pero contigo es diferente contigo puedo asegurar ante el mundo entero que tu tía hizo un buen trabajo, forjó un poni solidario, valiente, guapo...

-¿Guapo?

-Oh, emmm... yo...

-Jajaja, descuida, no le diré a nadie- le dije susurrando

-Jajaja, deja de jugar

-Jeje ok...

Me quedé en silencioso y pensativo por un momento

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo?- me preguntó

-Yo, quiero darte las gracias, por todo lo que estás haciendo

-No es nada, después de todo es mi trabajo

-No, no solo es eso, gracias por hacerme sentir bien, gracias por escuchar, gracias por regalarme este bello momento contigo.

-Te digo que no es nada, yo lo hago con gusto, me agrada estar contigo

-Me gustaría verte cuando salga del hospital, conocerte mejor en un lugar que no sea este, cuando no haya una intravenosa de por medio

-Cla... claro, me encantaría. Había estado fantaseando con que me lo dijeras ¿Sabes? todos estos días que has estado tendido en la cama han sido eternos, todos estos días dependiendo de mí, sin poder ver tus ojos, sin poder hablar contigo... sin sentir... tu aliento contra el mío...

Su tierna mirada conectó con la mía, más temprano que tarde mi casco acariciaba suavemente su delicado rostro, mi corazón palpitaba salvajemente, sentía una necesidad incontrolable de besarla como si no hubiese un mañana, sus mejillas y las mías se tornaban rojas, pude ver inmediatamente que ella tenía la misma loca idea que yo, ella se acercaba hacia mi, sus labios conectaron con los míos, nuestras leguas danzaban elegantemente dentro de mi boca, ella se retiró dejando un delgado hilo de saliva que conectaba nuestras lenguas, ella se subió encima de mí, nuestras entrepiernas quedaban una contra la otra, se inclinaba de nuevo hacia mí para besarme el cuello y de vez en cuando morderme un poco la oreja, se volvió a retirar para decir:

-Vamos a hacer esto bien- mientras se desabrochaba lenta y seductoramente la bata un botón a la vez, causándome pudor con gran astucia y dejando expuesto su pecho.

-¿Así que sabes cómo jugar eh? me encanta- dije casi jadeando de la increíble emoción que sentía. La tomé de la cintura y la arrojé bruscamente hacia la cama, tomando esta vez la posición dominante y deteniéndole los cascos. Su hermoso rostro sonrojado, su respiración agitada, su preciosa boca dejando escapar pequeños gemidos, sus excepcionales piernas tratando de ocultar fallidamente sus bragas, se veía tan indefensa, me excitaba más y más con cada segundo que la veía. Comencé besando su cuello lentamente bajando hasta su pecho lamiendo también en algunas ocasiones

-Esto... está tan... mal, pero se siente tan bien- dijo entre gemidos. Yo continuaba haciendo lo mío mientras con mi casco le frotaba firme pero lento los labios de la vagina a través de su ropa interior, la cual pronto estuvo mojada, fui bajando lentamente hasta estar de frente a su entrepierne, una delicada mordida fue suficiente para sujetar sus bragas y comenzar a quitárselas con delicadeza no había más tiempo que perder.

-Mira que tenemos aquí- dije extendiendo la piel alrededor de la vulva con los cascos, mi lengua se daba un festín con su rosada y jugosa vagina, lamía imperativo pero rápidamente.

-Ah!... Ah!... no... no pares por favor, sigue... ¡SIGUE!-decía gimiendo cada vez más y más intensamente, sus gritos eran más y más altos, estaba empezando a creer que íbamos a despertar a alguien pero no me importaba, lamía y chupaba con fuerza hasta que ella expidió un grito definitivo de placer mientas chorro tras chorro de eyaculación femenina me caía en el rostro.

-Creo... creo que es tu turno- dijo con la respiración agitada, con una increíble fuerza, me volteó de posición, tomó mi bata de paciente y la arrancó de mí, dejándome completamente desnudo, con su casco acariciaba a lo largo mi erección, frotando incesantemente.

-Te enseñaré un pequeño truco- acercó su boca a mi frente y comenzó a lamer gentilmente mi cuerno, pero no dejaba de masturbarme, no sabía porqué lo hacía pero poco a poco comenzaba a tener sensibilidad en el cuerno, una sensación muy parecida a que te hagan una felación, de la nada mi cuerno comenzó a brillar, expedía un color rojo vivo más ella no se detenía, ya no lo lamía, estaba ahora chupándolo fuertemente, no podía resistirlo más, estaba en el punto de no retorno, en el punto en el que uno sabe que va a soltar toda la leche

-Ah!... me... me estoy viniendo- ella se detuvo y puso su cara frente a mi pene mientras lo tocó solo con la punta de su lengua e igual a ella me vine una y otra vez sobre su rostro, nunca me había corrido tanto antes, iba por el quinto chorro y aún no paraba. Una vez dejé de eyacular me sentía cansado, me era difícil mantener los ojos abiertos

-Estarás cansado por unas horas, así que duerme ahora mi pequeño angelito, que mañana será otro buen día para ti- es lo último que escuché de la enfermera antes de quedar profundamente dormido.

Esta es la parte en la que comenzaba a dudar de mí, el porqué estaba haciendo todo esto, el porqué las cosas coordinaban para que me sucedieran estas alocadas experiencias, en la que me preguntaba qué estaba pasándome.

**"Final del cuarto capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les está gustando?, déjenme un Review para saber lo que piensan y perdón por haber tardado tanto, pero es que se me había borrado el documento y tuve que reescribirlo, pronto actualizaré el quinto capítulo"**


	5. Maldita decisión

Capitulo V "Maldita decisión

Me desperté tarde esa mañana un tanto desorientado, tenía un ligero cosquilleo en la entrepierna, supongo que fue por lo de la noche anterior, las sabanas de mi cama e incluso la bata estaban limpias, por un pequeño momento pensé que lo que había sucedido con la enfermera había sido solo un sueño, pero eso cambió cuando ella entró a la habitación

-Buenos días dormilón, espero que no te importe, te he escogido el desayuno- me dijo dejando una charola en la mesa de al lado, una charola con sopa, un sándwich de margaritas ahumado, una manzana roja, un vaso de leche y otro con jugo de arándano- también te he cambiado las sabanas y tu bata por unas limpias, perdón por haber sido tan agresiva anoche a la hora de quitarte la bata

-Jeje si, descuida

-Ah, ahora que me acuerdo, te dejé también una botella de agua al lado de tu cama, estarás un poco sediento después del "truco"

-Oh, si muchas gracias

-Te tengo que decir algo

-Ok dime

-En unos momentos el doctor vendrá y te dirá que te hemos dado de alta, así que... no te veré en un tiempo, al menos hasta que el periodo de doble turno termine, pero quiero decirte que anoche me la pasé excelente contigo, eres un poni increíble ¿Lo sabías? nunca antes había sentido algo así por ningún poni, eres realmente especial- se acercó a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir de la habitación

Yo tomé la sopa, revolvía con la cuchara alrededor del tazón, pensando en lo que fue y en lo que será, mi mente solo podía pensar: "Había tenido un encuentro sexual con mi enfermera, y no una enfermera cualquiera, una enfermera poni ¡PONI! ¿Desde cuando soy clopero? ¿Desde cuando follo con ponis? podría decirse que no es zoofilia porque... mírame... soy un poni, no fue mi culpa, ella comenzó, puede que haya tenido un desliz, un periodo del síndrome de Florence Nightingale, que mi enfermera se haya enamorado de mi al verme completamente indefenso, puede ser... pero ¿Porqué tenía que disfrutarlo tanto?" eso decía por una parte pero por otra estaba más que contento, ese fue el orgasmo de mi vida ¿Cuantos pudiesen cumplir su fantasía sexual con una enfermera de verdad?. Era una victoria medio vacía, ya que aún estaba lidiando con algunos ideales de moralidad

Tal y como dijo la enfermera el doctor llegó al poco rato con la buena noticia "me darían de alta de inmediato" pude ver a la enfermera Redheart por ultima vez cuando llegó con mi ropa lavada, planchada y doblada; ese fue un momento curioso ya que cuando me quité la bata para vestirme ella volteó la mirado, como si no quisiera verme desnudo, como si lo que había pasado la noche anterior no hubiese sucedido, una vez vestido me encaminé a la salida, no sin antes dedicarle unas palabras de despedida

-Nos vemos luego, te estaré esperando con ansias- Dije haciendo brillar sus hermosos ojos azules

En la salida del hospital pude ver que estaban esperándome Applejack acompañada por Applebloom, Twilight y Rarity, estaba a punto de ir a saludarlas cuando de repente me ví tirado de espaldas en el piso, Sweetie Belle había salido de la nada y me había tomado por sorpresa, aún estaba encima de mi cuando comenzó a entablar conversación conmigo

-Tu eres Maximus ¿Verdad?

-Emmm... si, hola

-Hola, yo soy Sweetie Belle, soy la hermana de Rarity

-Hey, así que eres tu, es un gusto conocerte al fin pequeña

-Mi hermana me habló muchas cosas de tí

-Si, me imagino...

-Dijo que te conoció antes del incidente

-Si así fue, yo necesitaba ayuda con un pequeño problema y tu hermana se ofreció a ayudarme

-He leído lo que dice el periódico sobre tí mas o menos unas cincuenta veces, ¡Eres mi heroe!- dijo abrazándome

-Es bueno tener una fan tan entusiasta como tu

-Que bueno que saliste, así puedo darte un tour completo por toda Ponyville, soy muy buena en historia ¿Sabes?, te puedo llevar a conocer nuestra casa club, conocerás a Scootaloo y... y...

-Baja ya Sweetie, sigues encima de el- Dijo Rarity

-Oh, si, lo siento- Dijo bajándose al fin y yo parándome y sacudiéndome el polvo

-Ya te ves mucho mejor- dijo Applebloom

-Sip, ayer me sentía un poco mal todavía, pero la enfermera Redheart tiene un par de "trucos" que me hicieron sentir mejor, fue una recuperación muy "vigorizante" jeje- Nadie pareció captar el mensaje salvo Rarity a quien no le hizo mucha gracia

-Wow, eso es asombroso tal vez la próxima vez que me sienta mal tu puedas enseñarme uno de esos trucos- dijo Sweetie Belle

-No Sweetie, conozco muy bien esos métodos y no son para ser aplicados en potrillas tan pequeñas como tu- dijo Rarity firmemente, vaya que había entendido el mensaje, tal vez no debí de haber dicho nada

-Bueno, dejémonos de charlatanerías- dijo Applejack -Ya todo está listo en la granja para que te sientas bien acogido

-Es grandioso, deberíamos ir de una vez- dije

-¿Pero que hay de mi tour?- preguntó Sweetie Belle

-Bueno, antes de conocer toda la ciudad debería conocer en donde voy a quedarme ¿No lo crees?

-Supongo...- dijo no muy convencida

-Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder- ya me encaminaba hacia donde Applejack me llevara pero Twilight interrumpió

-Primero que nada debemos llevarte a la alcaldía

-Y eso ¿Para qué?

-Bueno, después de todo eres nuevo en la ciudad, tenemos que registrarte si piensas quedarte a vivir aquí en Ponyville

Acepté de mala gana; hacer un registro en mi país era toda una puta molestia, pensé que iba a ser diferente aquí pero al parecer no era así, como yo no tenía ningún registro de ningún tipo tuve que sacarlos todos de una vez, nos tardamos más de 7 horas con todos y ni siquiera estaban completos, no tenían cosas como lugar o fecha de nacimiento pero por lo menos los nombres de los padres y abuelos me los pude inventar, terminamos todos los documentos desde el acta de nacimiento hasta mi "credencial" que más bien era una placa de cobre que me identificaba como ciudadano de Ponyville. Después de toda la tediosa travesía Twilight me llevó con ella, dijo que era para archivar copias de mis documentos adquiridos, me llevó a su palacio recientemente adquirido, ese maldito castillo era más grande de lo que se veía, como uno podía imaginarse esa cosa no tenía elevador, iba echando los hígados en las escaleras hasta que por fin llegamos a la inmensa librería en donde serían guardados mis papeles, pude ver a Spike quien se me acercaba comiendo una especie de esmeralda, siempre había pensado que Spike era la onda pero antes de ir a saludarlo como si nada recordé que normalmente los dragones no convivían con los ponis

-Hey, tu eres ese poni de los periódicos ¿No?

-Emmm... si

-Es un gusto conocerte al fin, me llamo Spike- dijo extendiéndome su garra para saludarme

-Soy... Maximus Decibel, es un gusto- dije estrechando su garra con mi casco -Emmm... Twilight ¿Se te olvidó decirme algo?

-Oh, si claro, Spike es amigo mío, de todos los que te fuimos a visitar ayer, es diferente a los demás dragones, el es un amigo irremplazable

-Sip, ese soy yo, Spike el dragón, el dos veces héroe del imperio de cristal

-Te encanta presumirlo ¿Verdad?- comentó Twilight

-¿Y cómo no hacerlo?

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunté

-¿Hug? Ah, es una esmeralda- dijo refiriéndose a la joya que comía

-No, no eso ¿Qué es el imperio de cristal?- to insistía en hacerles creer que no sabía nada acerca de su mundo para que no descubriesen lo que en realidad era, pero realmente creo que se me pasó la mano

-El imperio de cristal, el que estuvo esclavizado por el Rey Sombra

-Rey... Sombra?

-El que fue encerrado en hielo por la princesa Luna y la princesa Celestia

-Princesa... Celestia...

La cara de Twilight se arrebató en una mueca de disgusto y comenzó a lanzar preguntas en voz alta acercándose cada vez mas a mi

-¡¿A dónde fue desterrada la princesa Luna y por cuanto tiempo?!

-Emmm...

-¡¿En qué año y por quienes fue fundada Equestria?!

-Yo... creo que...

-¡¿Cón qué logró vencer la princesa Celestia a Nightmare Moon?!

-Los... elementos de la armonía... ¿No?

Twilight me ordenó sentarme a lo que obedecí, ella sacó un pergamino en blanco, una pluma y un tintero y comenzó a escribir, tardó más o menos unos diez minutos en terminar, me puso el pergamino en la mesa de enfrente, me dio también la pluma y el tintero, observé el `pergamino y refunfuñé entre dientes cuando ví que era un examen, contenía entre 25 y 30 preguntas, tuve muchos problemas para resolverlo, en primera porque no podía sostener la pluma con la levitación ni con mis cascos por lo que decidí hacerlo con la boca, y en segunda porque muchas de las preguntas eran realmente difíciles como "¿Quién fue el primer mentor de magia de la princesa Celestia? ¿Por cuales crímenes fue sentenciado el Rey Sombra antes de su gobierno?" muy pocas eran las que en realidad podía responder, terminé más o menos a la media hora de empezar, el examen terminó con un montón de manchas de tinta al igual que mi rostro. Twilight veía el examen con decepción y enfado

-Solo una cosa más- dijo Twilight -Levanta aquella pila de libros y ponlos sobre esta mesa -Yo me encaminaba a tomarlos y llevarlos pero ella replicó -¡Con magia!

Era más que obvio para mí que no lograría ni siquiera hacer templar aquella gran pila de libros, pero aún así lo intenté para ver si de casualidad salía algo, me puse en posición y apunté el cuerno hacia los libros, traté con todas mis fuerzas de que saliera algo pero solo unas miserables chispas de color rojo salieron de mi cuerno. Twilight discutió un poco a solas con Spike pero pude escuchar parte de su conversación, me quedé helado con el veredicto final.

Llegué yo mismo a la granja Apple con indicaciones que me dio Spike, ya era de noche y toda la familia estaba cenando, todos sentados en la mesa voltearon a verme y Applebloom preguntó

-Maximus ¿En donde estuviste tanto tiempo?

-Yo... tramité todos mis documentos y después fui al palacio de Twilight para guardarlos

-¿Estas bien muchacho? te noto un poco extraño -preguntó la abuela Smith

-Estoy bien, solo que... ¿Qué día de la semana es?

-Es domingo ¿Porqué? - Dijo Applejack

-Es que... a partir de mañana... voy a tener que ir a la escuela de Applebloom...

**"Fin del quinto capítulo, en primera quiero pedir disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero unos días estuve sin cargador para la computadora y se me volvió a borrar el documento, lo hubiese actualizado desde hace como dos o tres días atrás pero hubo muchos inconvenientes, pronto el siguiente capitulo"**


	6. Días de escuela

Pocas veces antes me había sentido tan nervioso en mi vida como en ese preciso momento. Después de explicar a toda la familia lo que había sucedido, todos echaron a reír, sus carcajadas no cesaron sino hasta después de quedarse sin aire, aparte de todo eso se mostraron muy comprensivos, dijeron que me iban a apoyar en todo lo que necesitase ya que la historia del lobo solitario que anteriormente había compartido con Applejack les conmovió a todos, pero en ese momento yo solamente necesitaba valor para postrarme en una clase llena de potrillos siendo yo un jodido mastodonte, sabía que iba a ser humillante ser un ignorante en este mundo, después de todo yo no era para nada un mal estudiante. Era gracioso ver la reacción de Applebloom, porque a pesar de que fue la que más fuerte se rio de mí, se vio también muy emocionada con la noticia, al parecer le agradó la idea de que yo estuviese a su lado en la escuela.

Esa noche fue pesada, no me sentía cómodo de ninguna manera, si anteriormente había podido dormir en ese mundo fue porque me había desmayado o porque estaba medicado en el hospital y nunca por voluntad propia. Los Apple se esmeraron en hacerme un lugarcito agradable en donde pasar la noche, la cama no está nada mal, es bastante cómoda, si que hace bastante frio pero las cobijas eran gruesas. Tal vez todo el drama era que por fin después de todo este tiempo ya recostado en una cama mirando hacia el techo, me estaba poniendo a reflexionar sobre el momento en que me transformé en un poni, sobre la posibilidad que estuviese loco, sobre la posibilidad de que esto fuese una simple alucinación; me estaba imaginando a mi mismo despertando en una cama de hospital sin mis piernas...

Lo que más me preocupaba era que tal vez nunca podría regresar a mi hogar, que nunca me dejaría de sentir un intruso en la realidad de los ponis, ahora si que me había quedado sin opciones, estaba atrapado en esta realidad por tiempo indefinido, en conclusión, me había resignado a llevar una vida más o menos sobrellebable en Ponyville. De repente un ruido se escuchó afuera de mi puerta, pensé que alguien se había levantado para ir al baño o tal vez bajado a la cocina para tomar algo de agua, después de todo mi cuarto estaba al lado de las escaleras, la puerta estaba semiabierta, de pronto Winona entró a la habitación

-Oh, eras tu- dije en voz baja -Ven, ven pequeña -dije extendiéndole el casco para acariciarla -Winona... Winona -al principio solo se acercaba agazapándose, como preparada para morder, mi preocupación más grande era que empezase a ladrar y despertase a todos en la casa, pero cuando ella vio que no tenía nada que temer se dejó acariciar, era un buen perro, la pobre estaba temblando de frio, a pesar de que la ventana estaba cerrada una pequeña brisa helada entraba por una de las hendiduras del marco.

-¿No tienes dónde quedarte? -Diciendo esto Winona se dirigió hacia un viejo trapo en una esquina en el que posteriormente se sentó -Oh... ya entiendo, en esta habitación te quedabas a dormir ¿No es así? -Esta vez paró alas orejas y movió la cola rápidamente en señal de afirmación -Valla, al parecer yo soy el allanador aquí ¿No lo crees?... ¿Y que se supone que vamos a hacer al respecto? -Ella ladeó un poco la cabeza e hizo ojos de perrito regañado -Awww... vamos yo no tengo la culpa, no me mires con esos ojos, tu bien sabes que no puedes dormir arriba de mi cama -Ella se reusaba a quitar sus ojos chantageadores

-Bien, pero solo será por esta noche, después veremos como le hacemos

Le hice una especie de nido al pie de la cama con mi almohada y una cobija, a ella le encantó, se acurrucó y durmió casi al instante, yo no sé porqué, pero su compañía me hizo tranquilizar casi por completo, aún sin almohada me quedé dormido alrededor de los diez minutos.

-Max... Max... Ya es hora -Me decía Aplejack moviéndome para que despertase

-...Que... ¿Qué?... -Dije aún medio dormido

-Es hora, tienes que arreglarte para ir a la escuela

-No quiero ir a la escuela mamá, me duele la panza

-Vamos, no seas payaso

-Aaagh... bien, ya voy... ¿Y mi ropa?

-Ah, si, ahora que lo mencionas esta lavándose, pero Rarity te dejó un montón de ropa nueva, ahora te la traigo

Ella bajó por la ropa, y a pesar de todo el ruido Winona seguía profundamente dormida, yo tenía una especie de pijama de dos piezas que me habían dado para dormir, no tenía ropa interior así que solo me quité la parte de arriba esperando a que Applejack llegara con la ropa

-Espero que te quede, Rarity te trajo todo tipo de ropa, será útil para el trabajo en la granja... -Paró de hablar cuando me vio

-¿Qué?- le dije confundido

-¡Ay!... lo, lo siento, fue mi culpa, no debí entrar sin tocar primero -Volteaba la mirada tan apenadamente como si me hubiese visto en pelotas, arrojó la ropa al interior de la habitación y salió corriendo. Era un nivel muy alto de extrañeza con el que todos se comportaban en ese mundo, en ese momento solo pasaba por mi cabeza "¿Qué habrá para desayunar?" estaba realmente hambriento como para pensar en otra cosa. Había de todo en el montón de ropa que me arrojó, ropa interior, pantalones, camisas de franela y una chamarra gruesa, me vestí con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa a cuadros de color rojo con azul, aún hacía demasiado frio así que opté por usar la chamarra.

Bajé a la cocina después de eso, en la mesa estaban ya sentados Applebloom y Big Mac, Applejack estaba sirviendo el desayuno

-¿Y la abuela Smith? -pregunté

-Ella no se levanta tan temprano -Me respondió Applebloom

-Ya veo

-Siéntate, el desayuno está casi listo -dijo Applejack

Me sirvieron una especie de pay de manzana junto con un vaso de leche, nada especial, pero no había comido nada en un relativo largo tiempo, este me sabía a gloria, una vez más se representaba el dicho más famoso de mi abuela "Lo bueno es el hambre".

Fue curioso la transición de Applejack de cuando me vio en la habitación y como se comportó en el desayuno ya que a la hora de servirme el pay trataba de aparentar que no había pasado nada, pero pude notar durante todo el desayuno que ella tenía lo que policialmente se denominaba "Cuello rígido", al momento de mirarme volteaba la cabeza lenta pero fuertemente y cuidando mucho sus movimientos, tratando de no hacer ningún paso en falso.

A la hora de salir para encaminarse a la escuela Applejack y Big Mac nos acompañaron en el camino, yo no lo veía necesario ya que la escuela no estaba nada lejos y Ponyville era más o menos como un país primermundista, el crimen era prácticamente nulo

-¿Porqué nos acompañan? la escuela no está tan lejos después de todo -dije mientras los cuatro caminábamos

-Bueno, por lo que me cuentas tu nunca haz ido a una escuela ¿No crees que sea bueno que alguien mayor te acompañe en tu primer día de escuela?

-No estés bromeando, esto no es gracioso, sabes que no soy un niño

-Jajaja claro que es gracioso ¿Verdad Big Mac?

-Sip

-En verdad lo es jeje -Dijo Applebloom

-Bah! como sea, espero que no sea tan difícil como siempre me lo he imaginado, ni tan aburrido como siempre me lo han dicho

-No es por asustarte pero de echo lo es.

-APPLEBLOOM! -Replicó Applejack

-Vamos, solo digo la verdad

-¡No puede ser! -exclamé- todo esto es mi culpa por haber parecido tan estúpido enfrente de Twilight, debí haber imaginado las consecuencias, claro que sé quien es el Rey Sombra, claro que sé quien es Nighmare Moon...

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Applejack

-Una estupidez, no todo ha salido bien desde que llegué aquí ¿Sabes?, en algún punto creí que esto podría ser divertido, pero, de echo es muy diferente a lo que me imaginaba, he tratado incesantemente pero me he cansado de buscar y no encontrar una respuesta, si no hago algo al respecto tal vez nunca pueda solucionarlo, tal vez nunca pueda salir.

-¿Qué no es lo que esperabas? ¿A que te refieres? -preguntó Applebloom

-Nada -Dije desanimado

Mantuve la mirada baja durante todo el camino restante, pero de reojo pude notar la clara preocupación por lo que me sucedía.

Llegamos por fin a la escuela, Applejack y Big Mac me acompañaron a ir a ver a la señorita Cheerilee mientras Applebloom se encaminaba al salón de clases, pude ver mientras me alejaba que Applebloom se encontraba con Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo, Applebloom se veía emocionada mientras hablaba con las dos y me señalaba a la lejanía, aunque ya estaba bastante alejado pude ver la clara cara de emoción de Sweetie Belle acompañada de un salto. Una vez que pudimos hablar con la que sería mi futura maestra, Applejack le explicó todo, que yo fui inscrito en esta escuela, que fue mandato de la princesa Twilight, etc. La señorita Cheerilee lo tomó muy bien, se nota que había nacido para ser maestra, una buena maestra, era bastante comprensiva ante esta situación

-Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema, recibí la noticia ayer por un pergamino que me enviaron, admito que será entretenido tenerte aquí jeje, el héroe de moda en mi salón de clases, ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?, bueno puedes ir al salón y reunirte con tus compañeros, voy a ir por mis cosas, te alcanzo allá, no tardaré.

El ambiente se volvió tenso en el momento que entré al salón, abrí la puerta violentamente haciendo que todos entraran en un silencio sofocante, avanzaba lentamente mientras mis pisadas retumbaban poderosas en el suelo, el frio se apoderaba del lugar mientras incesantes murmullos se hacían presentes "¿Es maestro de reemplazo? ¿Quién es el? ¿No es el del periódico? creo que si ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Donde está la señorita Cheerilee?" Sweetie Belle me sonreía y señalaba un lugar vacío al lado suyo, todos se desconcertaron cuando la saludé y me senté a su lado, en una banca en la que apenas cabía, quedando atrás de Applebloom, al lado de Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo delante de ella. La señorita Cheerilee llegó unos segundos después

-Buenos días clase -Recibió un saludo de vuelta de parte de todos los potrillos -Como ya podrán darse cuenta hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante, por favor pasa enfrente y preséntate

Obedecí al instante, los murmullos se hacían presentes de nuevo, esta vez muchos y muy bajos como para saber lo que decían

-Mi nombre es Maximus Decibel, como podrán notar estoy un poco viejo como para estar aquí, pero no vine exactamente por capricho, vine por un mandato de la princesa Twilight, vine porque así lo necesitaba, en el tiempo que esté yo aquí quiero que ustedes reflexionen sobre la suerte que tienen por recibir lo que yo no tuve a su edad, una buena educación, espero que podamos tener una buena convivencia ustedes y yo en el tiempo que me quede, gracias.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir con los cascos, pero una solo lo hacía sarcásticamente, Diamond Tiara me veía con una mirada y sonrisa altanera, pero no es algo que me sorprendiere de ella, de hecho me sentía intrigado a ver que tan "mala" podría ser.

Una vez yo estando sentado, la profesora comenzó su clase pidiendo un favor primero

-Primero que nada, necesito un voluntario para ayudar a Maximus con las lecciones y temas nuevos en los que nesesit...

-NOSOTRAS! Nosotras! -Todavía no terminaba de hablar la señorita Cheerilee y Sweetie Belle ya había acercado mi silla a la suya

-¿Nosotras quienes? -Preguntó Scootaloo

-Nosotras tres, seremos las mentoras de Max

-Me parece buena idea -dijo Appleboom

-¿Qué? pero si ni siquiera puedo yo sola con las cosas de la escuela, ¿Cómo se supone que pueda ayudar a alguien más?

-Vamos, esto será bueno para todos, tal vez consigamos una Cutie Mark por tutoras escolares

-Si, creo que tienes razón

-¿Enserio nunca se cansan? -Se escuchó la voz de Diamond Tiara

-¿Nunca nos cansamos de qué?

-Por favor, todos aquí sabemos que su destino es seguir siendo unas completas buenas para nada

-¡Diamond Tiara! -Exclamó la señorita Cheerilee

-A algunos nos tomó mucho más tiempo de lo usual ¿Sabes? -Intervine en la discusión -No todos nacimos en una cuna de oro, no todos estuvimos destinados desde el nacimiento a ser unos ricos pretenciosos, muchos tuvimos problemas para encontrar quienes éramos, para saber que era lo que en verdad era para nosotros, pero cada día que tardábamos en buscar era un día más donde podíamos afinar nuestras habilidades para ser los grandes potros y yeguas que seríamos en el futuro, eso puedo asegurarte a ti y a todos en este salón que vale la pena.

Todos se quedaron silenciosos ante la respuesta excepto Diamond Tiara quien comenzó a reclamar

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme pretencio...

-¡Guarden silencio todos! -dijo fuertemente la señorita Cheerille -Este no es momento para comenzar una pelea, además ya te había advertido sobre este tipo de comentarios Diamond, será mejor que mantengas la compostura o tendré que levantarte otro reporte, recuerda que estás en la cuerda floja jovencita

Al parecer ya había tenido algunos problemas antes por su vocabulario, ella solo se reservó a cruzar los brazos haciendo pucheros de niña malcriada no sin antes enseñarme la lengua como otra señal de su inmadurez.

El día escolar fue bastante bien, muchas cosas ni siquiera cambiaban, ciencias naturales, geografía, español, matemáticas, todas solo eran un repaso para mí, aunque debo admitir que las Crusaiders eran de bastante ayuda, especialmente en historia.

Mi parte favorita fue el receso. Todos los pequeños salieron al patio de juegos, no pensaba hacer nada durante ese tiempo así que simplemente fui a recostarme debajo de un árbol, todo estaba muy tranquilo, el viento era gentil, pequeños rayos de luz pasaban a través de las hojas del árbol, estaba empezando a quedarme dormido hasta que una voz me despertó

-¿Quieres venir a jugar con nosotras? -Sweetie Belle me pedía con una voz más dulce y fina de lo usual, estaba claro que quería convencerme de cualquier modo que fuera con ellas

-Creo que ya deberías imaginar que no es lo apropiado ¿O me equivoco?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que estoy muy viejo para esto -De nuevo cerraba los ojos para descansar pero Sweetie de nuevo fijó mi atención en ella cuando se sentó encima de mi vientre

-Porfa

-Sweetie...

-Porfa porfa porfa porfa...

-Tu sabes que...

-PORFAAA!

-Esta bien, esta bien

-SIII! -Dijo pegando un salto de alegría

Fui con ella al patio de juegos, no pensaba que fuésemos a hacer la gran cosa después de todo ella no llevaba una ropa muy deportiva que digamos, ella llevaba un vestido azul pastel con encajes rosados y un pequeño moño rojo en el pecho. Una vez en el patio Scootaloo preguntó

-¿Tu también jugarás Max?

-Si, al parecer si

-Excelente, nos hace falta alguien que batee fuerte

-¿Batee? -Al instante me arrojó un pedazo de madera con forma túbica la cual era al parecer su definición de "Bat"

-¡Es hora de jugar! -Gritó Applebloom al aire, de repente 6 potrillos salieron con palos iguales a los nuestros, se alinearon en una especie de semi circulo bastante grande en el que yo estaba al final de uno de los lados, el potrillo que debería estar a mi izquierda estaba más o menos a quince metros enfrente de mí, me tenía que poner en dos cascos para esto, a decir verdad no era tan difícil como pensaba. Comenzó el juego, el potro enfrente de mí sacó una pelota pequeña de caucho, la lanzó al aire y la golpeó fuertemente al potrillo de la izquierda, se repitió con cada potrillo, todos golpeaban la pelota con una increíble fuerza, Scootaloo era la que estaba a mi derecha, esperaba pacientemente su turno, cuando este llegó Scootaloo golpeó bestialmente la pelota, no me dio tempo de responder, la pelota golpeó directamente mi cara, todos entre risas se acercaban para ver si no me había sucedido nada, no pasó a más que una mejilla levemente raspada

-Aww, pobrecito ¿Estas bien? - Exclamó Sweetie Belle

-Estoy bien, fue solo un pequeño golpe, vamos a comenzar de nuevo -Dije sosteniendo el palo en alto

-Pues volvamos a jugar, pero esta vez usa el bat y no la cara -Dijo Scootaloo

-Lo tendré en cuenta -Respondí

El juego comenzó de nuevo, y de nuevo la pelota fue directo hacia m mi bat, esta vez me dio en el vientre

-Valla que eres malo para esto -Dijo Scootaloo

-Solo dame un momento -Dije mientras se me calmaba el dolor -Ya esta bien, vamos de nuevo

Esta vez no dejé de esperar a la pelota, la visualizaba perfectamente, mi turno una vez más llegaba rápidamente, pero esta vez el bat conectó con la pelota y llegó al potrillo enfrente de mi, el proceso se repitió unas diez veces, era difícil para todos, se veía en sus caras de concentración, llevábamos un impresionante tiempo pasando la pelota hasta que el potrillo delante de mi falló en el tiro mandándolo en una dirección errónea, solo escuchamos el sonido de una ventana rompiéndose a lo cual todos huimos de la "escena del crimen". Sweetie Belle y yo corrimos al área de juegos

-Lamento que haya terminado tan pronto -Le dije a Sweetie

-De echo nunca dura exactamente mucho, siempre por una u otra cosa no podemos jugarlo mucho, pero es divertido mientras dura

-Creo que deberíamos encontrar algo que hacer hasta que el receso termine

-Podríamos ir a los columpios

-Creo que los partiría a la mitad

-Entonces puedes empujarme

-Me parece bien

Ella se subió en unos de los pequeños columpios y yo la empujaba para mecerla, el viento era cálido y realmente fue un lindo momento

-¿Sabes? -Dijo Sweetie

-Mhh?

-Me gustó mucho lo que dijiste en la clase

-¿Enserio?

-Si, muchas gracias por defendernos, fue lindo de tu parte

-No fue nada

-Y... ¿Es cierto?

-¿Es cierto qué?

-Que tu también te tardaste en obtener tu Cutie Mark

-Bueno... si, de hecho, en mi niñez no tuve mucho tiempo para... digamos... pensar en quién me iba a convertir en el futuro, de hecho, no tengo claros muchos recuerdos de mi niñez, tal vez es simplemente que los fui olvidando a través de los años... o es que tal vez trataba de olvidarlos

-¿Olvidarlos?

-Supongo que para mí era mucho mejor y más fácil no recordar nada

-¿Porqué alguien querría algo así?

-Porque... yo...

En eso la campana que anunciaba el fin de el receso

-Sería bueno que nos fuéramos o la señorita Cheerilee se va a enfadar- Dije mientras detenía el columpio

Ella bajó del asiento y volteó a verme -Oye

-Mhh?

Ella se lanzó a mi y me dio un fuerte abrazo, de aquellos que sabes que son sinceros, era cálido y dulce -Quiero que sepas que siempre puedes contar conmigo, no importa lo que pase, me quedaré aquí a tu lado

-Gracias -Dije correspondiendo el abrazo

Fue un momento de verdad precioso, fue el sello que pactó nuestra amistad desde ese día.

A la hora de salir de la escuela, tenía pensado regresar a la casa con Applebloom, pero entonces salió la conversación

-¿Crees que puedas alcanzarnos en la casa del árbol? -Preguntó Applebloom

-No lo creo, Rarity quiere mover algunos muebles para que los nuevos cargamentos de textiles quepan en el depósito -Respondió Sweetie Belle

-Pero ya van 3 días que no vas -Replicó Scootaloo

-Lo siento pero es que nos tardamos mucho siendo solo las dos

-Tal vez yo podía ayudarlas con eso- abrí mi bocota

-¿Enserio?

-Claro, creo que puedo llegar un poco tarde a casa

-Le tendré que avisar a Applejack, ella tenía pensado ponerte a hacer algunos trabajos en la granja .Dijo Applebloom

-No hay problema, estoy seguro que puedo llegar a hacerlos también

-Suena bien, ¿Entonces vas a venir con nosotras Sweetie Belle? -Preguntó Scootaloo

-Claro, solo que voy a tener que ir a casa a cambiarme, nos vemos allá

-Nos vemos e la granja Max -Dio Applebloom encaminándose a casa junto a Scootaloo

-Vallan con cuidado -Les dije a lo lejos

-Entonces, ¿Con qué tipo de muebles les voy a ayudar?

Poco sabía yo que Rarity no tenía los clásicos roperos o baúles, ella tenía unos gigantescos armarios desmontables que usaba para guardar y catalogar todas sus creaciones con un estricto orden.

-Gracias por ayudarme con esto querido, no sé que hubiese hecho sin tu ayuda

-Ghh... si... por nada, es un placer ayudar -El peso era bestial, no era para nada un trabajo para mí, debido a la antigua reputación de sacar volando a un lobo de madera debía hacer como si esto no fuese nada para mi "fortaleza", realmente nunca he sido así de fuerte, no sabía porqué pudiese pasar algo así con el lobo, pero me gustaba mucho que me reconocieran por algo tan genial como eso.

Sweetie Belle bajó de su cuarto hacia la planta baja, se había puesto esta vez un vestido color rojo, iba muy arreglada como para solo ir a jugar con sus amigas.

-Ya me voy, luego regreso

-Nos vemos -le dije mientras ponía la última pieza del último closet en suelo

-Con mucho cuidado Sweetie -Le decía Rarity mientras le daba un beso en la frente y la veía marcharse

-Aghhh, ya está, terminé -Dije mientras reposaba en un sillón después de la exhaustiva tarea

-Te vez cansado

-Estoy cansado

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo de tomar?

-Si, muchas gracias

Ella vivió con una copa llena de un liquido color escarlata

-¿Qué es esto? -Pregunté

-Es solo jugo de uva

Confié en su palabra y me dispuse a tomar de el, mi sorpresa fue que no era precisamente jugo de uva, me le quedé viendo dudosamente a la copa y luego hacia Rarity la cual me dijo irónicamente

-Jugo de uva... fermentado en alcohol...

-Jeje, es buen vino... para ser de mesa

-¿Te diste cuenta?

- Jeje, claro, el sabor es inconfundible

-Valla, tienes un paladar muy refinado

-Es un arte difícil de aprender... si... es que se considera un arte

-Pues veamos si podemos hacer que te deleites con algo más...

En eso se encaminó a la cocina a sacar otra botella, me sirvió en una nueva copa y brindé con ella, esta vez estaba mucho mejor, el sabor era delicioso, aunque realmente no era para nada un conocedor de vinos, era simplemente porque en mis años de secundaria solía beber mucho vino de mesa en las reuniones familiares y me había acostumbrado a su sabor

-Creo que aún no te he agradecido por lo de la ropa

-No es nada, simplemente vi que te podía ayuda con algo y lo hice, así como tu lo hiciste con esos armarios

-Si, creo que si

-Por cierto gracias

-Jaja, si por nada, no podía dejarlas a las dos sin ayuda, el sol está muy fuerte y hace mucho calor

-Ah, eso me recuerda, no te di ningún sombrero

-Oh, si, ahora que lo dices no vi ninguno en el montón de ropa

-Ven conmigo, arriba tengo un montón de ellos.

-Ok. vamos

Al subir ella me enseñó una habitación llena de accesorios, como collares, pulseras y sombreros, y aunque había mucho de donde elegir no me convencía ninguno, hasta que en un rincón casi olvidado vi uno que atrajo mi atención, un sombrero tipo Texana de color negro el cual al verlo posado sobre mi cabeza rente al espejo me trajo muchos buenos recuerdos de cuando mi tía me llevaba a visitar su pueblo a las afueras de las grandes ciudades.

Rarity había estado esperando afuera de la habitación, cuando me vio salir de aquella habitación con el sombrero dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó a rodearme viendo cada ángulo de... "el sombrero", de repente se acercó hacia mi por detrás recargando su cuerpo contra el mío empujándome hacia la pared de enfrente

-¿Que... que haces? -Dije mientras estaba siendo apoyado contra la pared

-Tranquilo vaquero, no creerás que estaba jugando aquel día en el hospital ¿O si?

-Yo...

-Eh sido lo suficientemente paciente

-Pero...

-Quiero que sepas que no me importa que haya pasado entre tu y la enfermera, lo que en realidad me importa es... lo que pase entre tu... y yo - descendían sus cascos a través de mi cuerpo con cada palabra, terminaron a medio camino de entrar en mi pantalón. No sabía lo que me pasaba, era como si cada vez que ella me tocase yo fuese despojado todas mis fuerzas

-Ra... Rarity...

-Si, eso, dí mi nombre... déjalo salir... mi pequeño vaquero -Ella me tomó por la cintura y me giró hacia ella deteniendo mis cascos contra la pared, ella se veía muy segura, acercó su boca a la mía besándola lenta pero salvajemente, metiendo su lengua en mi boca, no fue hasta que se detuvo que abrí los ojos, nuestras lenguas seguían conectadas por la saliva, pero la cara severamente sonrojada de Rarity me desconcertó, hace poco ella era la dominante, pero ahora estaba tan insegura y roja que yo. Recargó su cabeza en mi pecho por unos segundos, podía sentir su respiración profunda sobre mí, debo admitir que yo estaba igual.

-Wow, no me esperaba esto -Dijo Rarity aún sobre mi pecho

Ella se retiró como a los diez segundos de eso, esta vez mucho más tranquila, pero me impresionó lo sínica que podía ser a veces, porque después de retirarse se comportó como si no hubiese ocurrido nada

-Mira nada más la hora, vamos a llegar tarde

Aún desconcertado (y con una tremenda erección) pude articular una pregunta entre profundos respiros -Tarde... ¿Para qué?

Ella y yo nos encaminamos hacia Sweet Apple Acress con el silencio incómodo más largo de toda la historia.

-¡SORPRESA! -Gritaron todos entusiasmados mientras salían de todas partes, al parecer Pinkie Pie no se había olvidado de hacerme una fiesta, Estaban todos los ponis, las mane six, las Cutie Marks Crusaiders, también había muchos que ni siquiera había visto en toda la serie, además de los que no había tenido tiempo para conocer cara a cara como los ponis de fondo, Pinkie fue muy considerada con la fiesta, "¿Creíste que iba a olvidarme de hacerte una fiesta?" Pinkie en realidad era buena para hacer fiestas, me dejó muy impresionado, todo fue muy lindo, su forma de decorar las fiestas siempre ha sido muy infantil, pero algo es algo supongo "No pude hacerte una fiesta al momento en el que te conocí, no me dejaban meter el cañón de fiestas en el hospital" los comentarios de Pinkie acerca de mi situación en el hospital eran hilarantes para todos los invitados aunque para ella fuese la simple realidad, pude ver que Sweetie Belle estaba con aquel vestido rojo con el que había salido de la casa

-Valla ¿Quién es esta hermosa señorita?

-Jaja, ¿Te gustó la sorpresa que te organizamos?

-Me encantó, pequeña

Hubo buena música, buena comida por parte de la Abuela Smith, bailé como nunca lo había hecho, hubo buenas bebidas; aunque me incomodó un poco que todos los presentes se acercaban a mi para preguntarme acerca del incidente, incluso algunos me pedían mi firma sobre una copia del periódico con la noticia, aunque aún no sabía usar la pluma para nada, hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Fue un día de mucha emociones fuertes pero de alguna manera todas reconfortantes, fue un día para recordar.

El final de la fiesta fue memorable, casi todos estaban tirados en el suelo totalmente ebrios, sorprendentemente todo lo que tenía alcohol fue la sidra, los cuerpos de los ponis no asimilaban bien el alcohol supongo, Sweetie, Aplebloom y Scootaloo quedaron profundamente dormidas horas antes de la culminación de la fiesta, yo fui quien las tuvo que subir cargando a la planta alta, las tres cupieron perfectamente en mi cama, tuve que dormir en la pequeña cama de Applebloom pero no me importó, me fui con una sonrisa a la cama ya que sin temor a equivocarme fue un día que volvería a repetir cien veces, si, TOTALMENTE TODO.

**"Si... ya sé, perdón por haber tardado tanto en subir nuevo capítulo, pero es que hubo un tremendo embrollo en mi escuela, ¿Escucharon todo el problema que había en el Instituto Politécnico Nacional? pues al regreso de clases todo se puso confuso y mucho más desastroso, además que todos los días fueron prácticamente de evaluación final, así que al llegar a casa solo pensaba "Si los enlaces Iónicos de la aceleración multiplicados por la velocidad final y el presidente Lopez portillo viene a comportarse como perro aislando unos de los pines del cable sata y se abona a documentos por cobrar, imprimir el cuadrado del del foco de la elipse con centro en (-2,5) (5,7)" así que muchas veces o le podía dedicar nada al fic, no creo tardarme tanto con el siguiente capítulo pero espero que sean pacientes, sin nada más por el momento, nos vemos"**


	7. El sueño del estudiante

**Capítulo VII "El sueño del estudiante"**

Me desperté tarde por la mañana, un tanto adolorido por la posición en la que había estado durmiendo en la pequeña cama de Applebloom, el cansancio de la noche anterior me ayudó a dormir sin interrupción alguna, el sol se metía a través de la ventana, me deslumbraba lo brillante que era, me tomó unos segundos sentado al borde de la cama reflexionar, pero más temprano que tarde pude recordar…

-¡LA ESCUELA!

Me apresuré a cambiarme, me puse presentable lo mejor que pude, tomando en cuenta que estaba hecho una mierda, ya me había resignado a no llegar pero aun así corría desesperado, bajé corriendo las escaleras saltando algunos escalones, tomé lo qué encontré en la mesa de la aún desarreglada cocina y me lo metí en la boca, no podía masticar bien debido al gran bocado que mantenía en el hocico, estaba por tomar mi mochila; estaba muy agobiado y desesperado, pero rápidamente me tranquilicé cuando vi a la señorita Cheerilee durmiendo en el sofá de la sala, ahora comenzaba a recordarlo "ella estaba también en la fiesta" incluso bailamos juntos por un rato, también noté que la mayoría de los ponis que ayer yacían tendidos en el piso ya se habían ido, más tarde me enteré que fueron sacados a la fuerza por Big Mac como si de un cadenero sacando ebrios de la cantina se tratase, solo había conocidos durmiendo en la casa, en los sillones, en las mesas, o en donde hubiese espacio. Algunos seguían dormidos, Fluttershy dormía pacíficamente en un sofá, Pinkie Pie yacía en una bolsa para dormir en la alfombra de la sala mientras abrazaba una botella de sidra y Rainbow Dash quien simplemente estaba tirada a la mitad de un pasillo con un par de mantas encima. Hizo algunos ruidos y poco a poco trataba fallidamente de abrir los ojos

-¿Do… dónde estoy?...-Preguntó viendo a ningún lado

Yo me acerqué y le respondí –Estas en casa de Applejack

-¡Auch! Mi cabeza ¿Qué paso ayer? –preguntó frotándose las sienes con sus cascos

-Mmmm… solo digamos que… estas embarazada

¡¿QUÉ?! –Se levantó completamente exaltada

-JAJAJA, es broma, es broma

-¡HEY! NO BROMEES CON ESO –Dijo sujetándome de la camisa

-Jajaja, lo siento, lo siento, no me mates

-Eres un tonto

-Pero te pude engañar ¿No es así?

-No estoy de humor para esas bromas, me siento fatal

-¿Enserio? ¿Eso debido a qué?

-Tengo una terrible migraña, esta resaca es de las fuertes

-Pero si lo único que tomaste ayer fue sidra, ¿Me estás diciendo que fue por eso?

-¿Y por qué mas iba a ser?

-(suspiro) por nada, supongo que fue muy fuerte para ustedes

-¿Y para ti no?

-¿Estas bromeando? Yo soy de Méx…. Claro que no

-¿Qué acaso estás acostumbrado a beber perfume?

-Algo así…. ¿Conoces el "Magueyaso"?

-¿Mague… yaso? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Jeje de nada

-(suspiro) al menos ayer fue una excelente noche

-Sí, no estuvo mal

-¿Que no estuvo mal? ¡Estuvo grandiosa!, fue una de las mejores fiestas que ha hecho Pinkie Pie

Sonreí un poco mirando hacia el techo, habían comenzado a llegar a mi cabeza varios recuerdos de la noche anterior, cañones de confeti disparando sin control, la música a tope de volumen, bebidas derramadas por todo el suelo, los baños saturados de ebrios tratando de vomitar dentro del inodoro, los bromistas dibujando cosas en los rostros de los rendidos ante el alcohol, la abuela Smith bailando arriba de la mesa… sí, la abuela Smith.

-Debe apreciarte mucho para hacerte una fiesta de esa magnitud- dijo Rainbow Dash

-Supongo que está agradecida

-¿Agradecida?

-Sí, ya sabes, el hecho de que cree a Applebloom y a los Apples como de su misma familia

-Sí, supongo… y tu… ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Oh… yo emmm… me… me lo dijo Applejack cuando yo aún estaba en el hospital…

-Ya veo

Por esta vez me había salvado, pero me había arriesgado mucho con ese comentario, debía moderar con mucho cuidado las cosas que decía acerca de todos, solo debía manejar datos que se supone ya sabía de ellos y no los que había visto a lo largo de la serie.

-Bueno voy a desayunar- dijo ella encaminándose a la cocina para poder comer algo, pero a medio camino volteó a verme y dijo –Por cierto, aún no te he felicitado por tu hazaña

-¿Mi… hazaña?

-Tal vez un día de estos podamos competir casco a casco para comprobar nuestra habilidad en una competencia, no quiero asustarte pero entre nos, soy la mejor atleta de todo Ponyville

-Jeje, si, será grandioso, y gracias

Realmente no me estaba gustando esto de ser el héroe de Ponyville, no me sentía con esa fuerza que todos decían que aún poseía, poco a poco me iba arrepintiendo de haber siquiera puesto un casco sobre el pueblo, cuando llegara la hora de utilizarla de nuevo terminaría decepcionando a todos, o incluso algo peor, podría presentarse otra situación de vida o muerte, y el caso es que ahora vería cerrar los ojos de la víctima por siempre frente a mí sin poder hacer algo al respecto.

Detrás de mí se oían los bostezos de alguien que se levantaba. La señorita Cheerilee se estiraba para despertar completamente

-Buenos días- le dije saludándola

-¡MAXIMUS! ¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO… en mi… esta no es mi casa ¿Verdad?

-Jaja, creo que alguien bebió demasiado anoche

-Lamento mucho que me veas de esta forma, un estudiante no debería ver a su profesora de esta manera

-¿Levantada por la mañana?

-Completamente ebria

-¿Sigue ebria?

-Me refiero a anoche

-Oh, eso, sí, no debería, pero es interesante el hecho de ver diferentes facetas de los ponis que normalmente no ves, además ¿De qué se preocupa? creo que usted y yo tenemos casi la misma edad

-De hecho te sorprendería si te digo cuantos años tengo, incluso podría llegar a asustarte

-Estoy intrigado a preguntar… pero… mejor… ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Mejor lo dejamos así

- ¡Oh vamos! ¿No se supone que lo único que no se le pregunta a una dama es su peso?

-Sí, también eso

-Oh vamos, ¿Es en serio? ¿Me va a dejar la duda?

-Sip –Dijo apartando la cabeza y cruzando los brazos

-Ok entonces, ¿Necesita ayuda?- dije extendiéndole el casco para ayudarla a levantarse

-Gracias- dijo estrechando mi casco

-¿Quiere desayunar algo?

-Me encantaría- Me dijo sonriendo

Nos encaminamos a la cocina, la mayoría de la casa estaba ya limpia pero la cocina era una excepción, había basura tirada por todas partes, pero aún mucha buena comida sobre la mesa. Ambos desayunamos junto a Rainbow Dash antes de limpiar los dos la cocina, y digo los dos ya que Rainbow Dash no estaba dispuesta a ayudar con la limpieza, de echo ella se fue antes de que siquiera comenzáramos.

La abuela Smith llegó de repente a la cocina con una funda de lámpara en la cabeza

-Oh, veo que ya despertaron

-¿Enserio? Porque creo que con eso en la cabeza no puede ver nada- dije

-Buenos días abuela Smith- dijo Cheerilee

-¡Señorita Cheerilee! No esperaba verla por aquí en la mañana, pensé que se había ido anoche

-De hecho lo hice… bueno… más o menos, estaba tan ebria que no pude ni encontrar la salida de la cerca que rodea la propiedad, así que Applejack tuvo que traerme cargando de vuelta a la casa

-OH si, las cosas se pusieron algo fuertes después de la cuarta ronda de sidra, pero que buen rato pasamos anoche ¿No lo creen?

-YUP… eso me recuerda, ¿Dónde están Big Mac y Applejack?- pregunté

-Ah, esos dos fueron a la estación del tren a recoger a su primo Braeburn, él ha tenido algunos problemas en el pueblo con respecto a… discrepancias con los ideales del resto del poblado, así que se va a quedar algunos días con nosotros mientras las cosas se tranquilizan en Appleloosa

-Ya veo, supongo que tendré que empezar con el trabajo de la granja yo solo

-De hecho, entre todos acordamos que hoy sería un día de descanso, hace mucho que no vemos al pequeño Braeburn así que nos quedaremos en casa a convivir todos como familia

-Que bien

-Bueno, parece que viene siendo hora de retirarme –Dijo Cheerilee -aún si no asisto a la escuela tengo que firmar un documento en la administración de la alcaldía, muchas gracias por todo abuela Smith, de verdad le agradezco que me haya alojado en su casa… -Decía retirándose hasta que le detuve

-Espere

-Mhh?...

-Yo puedo acompañarla

-Oh, muchas gracias, pero no es necesario, he hecho esto muchas veces

-Bueno, realmente no tengo algo importante que hacer hoy, así que pensé…

-Bueno, si insistes, claro puedes acompañarme

-Oye muchacho- Dijo la abuela Smith

-Dígame

-Ya que vas a ir al pueblo me gustaría hacerte un encargo

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué necesita?

La abuela Smith me había encargado que recogiera un regalo de Bienvenida para Braeburn, una pequeña caja envuelta con papel brillante la cual lo recogí en un puesto cercano a la alcaldía mientras la señorita Cheerilee entraba a firmar un documento que le quitaba la paga de ese día por no haber asistido a sus labores, una vez nos encontramos comenzamos a hablar

-Entonces ¿Qué tal le fue?

-Digamos que no me enorgullece mucho conocer bien a los de administración

-¿A qué se refiere?

-A que… ultimadamente he estado requiriendo mucho venir a cancelar un día de pago, me he estado distrayendo mucho de mi trabajo, y no es por algo que tenga que hacer o en lo que tenga que prestar mi atención, parece que simplemente es… es… algo que me falta

-Sé lo que es eso

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, varias veces, pero sí sé algo… es que es mucho más difícil cuando uno sabe lo que le hace falta

La señorita Cheerilee se quedó pensativa antes de mencionar otra palabra -¿Te gustaría ir por un helado?

-¿Un helado?

-Ajá

-…Claro

Llegamos a la tienda de los Cake y lo primero que hizo Cherrilee fue pedir una jarra entera de agua, dejaba ver que aún estaba recuperándose de la resaca que le había dejado el alcohol, pedimos un par de helados y nos sentamos a conversar en una banca

-Entonces ¿Qué estuviste haciendo todos estos años si nunca fuiste a la escuela?- me preguntó

-La escuela ocupa mucho tiempo, pero eso no significa que no estuviese haciendo algo productivo

-Entonces…

-Entonces… estuve trabajando en muchos lugares

-¿En qué trabajabas?

-En muchas cosas en realidad… -Me tardaba un tiempo en pensar una buena mentira para contestarle, solo había tenido a lo mucho dos trabajos formales en mi vida como humano, pero recordé los tiempos en los que era niño, en los tiempos en los que yo y mi tía visitábamos un inmenso sembradío que le había pertenecido a mi familia por generaciones, recuerdo que en esas visitas desarrollé un especial gusto por la vida de campo; tal vez es por eso que Applejack es mi favorita en la serie, por el hecho de que me remonta a esos buenos tiempos de mi infancia –He trabajado de agricultor, cosechaba más que nada maíz en el inmenso huerto donde trabajábamos la mayoría de potrillos en el pueblo

-¿Eran todos muy jóvenes?

-Sí, de hecho el dueño fue encarcelado por mantenernos en condiciones inadecuadas para el trabajo… aparte claro de que aún éramos muy jóvenes para trabajar

-Eso es horrible

-Sí, aunque fue interesante, digamos que me forjó un carácter desde pequeño

-¿Y tus padres donde estaban? –Esa pregunta me dejó helado, ya que no necesitaba mentir acerca de ellos, esa fue la peor parte; simplemente me reservé a mirar hacia abajo sin decir nada, afortunadamente ella era muy intuitiva y captó el mensaje de inmediato

-Oh… ya veo… lo siento mucho

-Descuide

-Descuida –Me corrigió

-¿Eh?

-Ya no tienes que usar esa clase de formalidades conmigo

-¿Enserio, está segura?

-¿Cómo se dice?

-… ¿Estás… segura?

-Que bien, ya vas aprendiendo –Ambos comenzamos a reír y a seguir bromeando. Más temprano que tarde no tuve que seguir mintiendo, le contaba cosas que sí me habían sucedido en mi mundo

-Entonces el "Chacorta" le dijo: ¿Y cuánto le cabe de CHILES a tu carreta, "Doce-te-sientas"? y "Valdivia" en su inocencia le contesta: No, le cabe hasta 3 quinientas, entonces todos nos empezamos a doblar de la risa y Valdivia seguía diciendo: ¡Es enserio!

-JAJAJA, a todos nos han agarrado en nuestros 5 minutos, jaja

Hablamos un poco acerca de nosotros y nuestros gustos y habilidades

-Y ese estilo siempre me causó problemas para cantar, cada vez que terminaba una canción sentía que me sangraba la garganta

-¿Y no bebías algo para mantener la garganta húmeda?

-Utilicé esa técnica después, en esos tiempos yo pensaba que era algo así como… trampa

Comenzamos a hablar de temas más profundos y serios, ahí me di cuenta de sus particulares ideales

-Lo que quiero reflejar es que si uno no ayuda a alguien cuando lo necesita todo el mundo te rebaja a egoísta, en cambio si uno necesita ayuda, ahí es cuando el mundo te ignora.

-¿Y eso no es consecuente?

-¿Y eso no es venganza?, siendo ellos tan buenos y tan "moralistas" no deberían ayudar aun así

-Bueno… si, de hecho… Wow… si no fueses maestra te lo propondría… el ser maestra por supuesto

Los helados se habían acabado hace mucho, pero aun así nosotros seguíamos hablando. Ese día logré algo que pocos estudiantes han logrado, ser amigo "intimo" con su profesora. Una vez terminamos de hablar nos dirigimos a pagar los helados, a lo que los Cake respondieron que no era necesario, que la casa invitaba; cosas como estas eran las que le daban pequeños destellos de ventajas al hecho de ser el héroe de Ponyville.

Una vez afuera voltee hacia el reloj de la torre en el centro del pueblo y le pregunté a Cheerilee -¿Ese reloj está bien sincronizado?

-Sí, ¿Por?

-Mira bien la hora

-¡No puede ser, es tardísimo!

Ninguno de los dos nos habíamos dado cuenta de que habíamos pasado más o menos 3 horas y media hablando.

-Creo que no nos dimos cuenta, ya perdimos mucho tiempo de nuestro día libre

-Bueno, yo no diría eso –Contestó Cheerilee

-¿Qué dices?

-Bueno, no sé tú, pero… el día de hoy… conseguí que un alumno mío… se convirtiera en… mi amigo

- ¿Enserio? ¿Es alguien que yo conozco? Jaja

-Muchas gracias- dijo agachando la mirada

-¿Gracias de qué?

-Por darme este pequeño momento de… dicha

-¿A qué se…? ¿A qué te refieres?

-No debería de ser así pero… ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de mi edad?

-Sí ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Soy… soy mucho más grande de lo que debería, y a veces eso… me da algo de problemas con… los sementales

-¿Qué problemas podría tener alguien como tú? Eres una poni encantadora

-Muchas gracias pero el problema es que muchos se sienten… Intimidados…

-¿Intimidados?

-El hecho de que sea tan grande es un verdadero problema para agradarles a los sementales, no se sienten cómodos saliendo conmigo y más por el hecho de que… muchos de ellos han sido mis alumnos y… no parece correcto para nadie, ni siquiera para mí, pero no puedo evitar el pensar que… que tal vez hay algo mal conmigo y lo que… lo que soy ahora, y… y… -Su tono de voz estaba quebrado casi por completo, su mirada había descendido demasiado, y yo simplemente ahí, mirando, "¿Cómo pudiese yo ayudarla?" me pregunté. Con mi casco le levanté el rostro hasta que sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas se conectaron con los míos

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! ¡Tú eres una grandiosa poni, cualquiera sería dichoso de estar junto a ti! -Le dije mientras la jalé hacia mí y le abrazaba fuertemente, en ese momento sus sollozos cesaron, no respondía al abrazo, pero tampoco intentaba pararme y a pesar de que ella permanecía inmóvil sentía claramente la calidez de su cuerpo contra el mío, una lágrima cayó en mi hombro, me aparté para verla de nuevo, en su cara ahora había una leve sonrisa, casi como si me agradeciese por lo que había dicho, sus preciosos ojos verdes me miraron casi con compasión; no sé por qué me transmitían esa sensación pero al poco rato de verlos, de ver mi reflejo en esos grandes, brillantes y bellos ojos algo dentro de mí se rompió.

"Mi sentido común"

No sé exactamente como fueron los primeros segundos, a decir verdad no los recuerdo muy bien, solo sé que de un momento para el otro la señorita Cheerilee y yo estábamos detrás del edificio de los Cake dando un espectáculo impresionante de danza con lenguas; nos besábamos con tanta pasión que incluso varias veces tuve que escapar de ella para tomar un poco de oxígeno, pero ella siempre me arrastraba desesperadamente hacia sus labios como si fuese yo quien le estuviese quitando el aire al dejar de posar mis labios con los suyos, no sabía por qué es que se veía tan ansiosa ni por qué es que gemía y se retorcía tanto; yo la mantenía atrapada entre mi cuerpo y la pared mientras a la vez que le besaba acariciaba también su muslo suavemente con mi casco, pero aun así no me parecía lo suficientemente poderoso como para provocarle ese tipo de sensaciones; al menos eso es lo que reflexioné cuando todo eso terminó, ya que en el calor del momento estaba casi tan perdido como ella. Ella apartó su rostro del mío, quedé un poco sorprendido por eso pero pronto me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando; me volteó a ver a los ojos, su cara estaba completamente enrojecida y estaba caliente a más no poder, su boca jadeaba mientras comenzaban a hacerse de nuevo lágrimas en sus ojos, como si me estuviese rogado que parase; en ese momento pensé que había hecho algo malo "¿Por qué comenzaría a llorar otra vez? ¿La lastimé acaso? ¿O es simplemente la situación?" pero ella puso su cabeza en mi pecho y después un poderoso y agudo gemido quedó sentada en el piso, yo me incliné hasta quedar a su nivel para ver qué había pasado

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué sucedió? -Pregunté

-Yo… yo… -Dijo mientras miraba hacia abajo

Bajé la mirada solo para toparme con un pequeño charco de sustancia transparente y ligeramente pegajosa en el piso; la señorita Cheerilee se tapaba la boca con los cascos y estaba roja pero esta vez de vergüenza, yo al momento no supe lo que había pasado pero más temprano que tarde me di cuenta de la humedad que había en diferentes partes de la falda que Cheerilee estaba usando; aun cuando lo estaba viendo no lo podía creer "Había hecho que se corriese con tan solo besarla".

Me sentí más hombre que nunca

Ella seguía completamente avergonzada sobre lo que había ocurrido, no solamente por "el charco" si no por todo lo que había ocurrido; yo solo le observé, levanté su rostro una vez más y le di un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

No se dijo nada más entre ella y yo durante los siguientes momentos que pasamos durante el día, simplemente un "hasta luego" cuando la hora de separar caminos se dio, pero algo quedó pactado entre los dos en ese momento, no tuvimos que siquiera hablar de ello solamente… lo supimos.

Llegué a la granja casi vacilando, entré a la casa y ahí estaba toda la familia reunida en la sala, Applejack, Big Mac, Applebloom, la abuela Smith y esta vez acompañándolos estaba Braeburn quien se confundió cuando entré si siquiera tocar

-Oh, ahí estás Maximus, le estábamos hablando a Braeburn sobre ti –Dijo Applejack

-¿Tu eres Maximus? –Preguntó Braeburn

-Sí, es un gusto conocerte al fin –le dije estrechando su casco –Oh, cierto, esto es para ti –Le entregué el regalo

-¿Es para mí? Wow, muchas gracias –Lo tomó y lo abrió, sus ojos brillaron al ver el interior, sacó de la caja un pequeño pastelillo el cual devoró casi al instante mientras decía que era su favorito desde siempre

-Applejack me habló sobre ti, ¿Qué tal va el huerto en Appleloosa? –Pregunté

-Va excelente, gracias por preguntar

-Y dime ¿Por qué situación tuviste que venir si todo iba tan bien? -Pregunté sin saber en ese momento que soné tan inoportuno e incluso impertinente

-Emm… yo… -Braeburn sonaba un tanto incomodo por la pregunta

-Es una situación compleja, no creo que sea el momento para hablar de ello… -Dijo Applejack

No sabía lo que pasaba exactamente pero al ver la forma en que los demás integrantes de la familia se comportaban y el rostro de incomodidad y preocupación de Braeburn me hicieron darme cuenta de que era en verdad un tema delicado.

-Oh, lo… lo siento, no era mi intensión meterme en…

-No hay problema –Dijo Braeburn –Ahora ¿Por qué no te unes a la charla con nosotros? –Señaló un pequeño plato repleto de galletas caseras en la mesa de centro

Pasamos un verdadero momento de calidad esa tarde, Braeburn era de verdad un gran tipo, era realmente divertido y amable, toda la familia era grandiosa; y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí de nuevo parte de una familia, me hizo sentir otra vez bajo el manto cálido del amor fraternal; y por primera vez en ese mundo pude dormir tranquilamente durante la noche

"**Y después de una absurdamente larga ausencia aquí está el nuevo capítulo, esperen el siguiente mucho más pronto que este :3"**


	8. Una poni interesante

CAPITULO VIII Una Poni "interesante"

Estaba completamente distorsionada aquella escena, sin perspectiva de mi existencia, sin perspectiva del tiempo, solamente estaba frente a mí una borrosa escena de mi vida como humano, más en concreto estaba en mi cuarto, trataba de esconderme a toda costa, no era un juego ni nada parecido, sentía una faceta primitiva del miedo, y todo se quebró cuando ví que alguien, apenas una silueta negra se hizo presente en la habitación…

–Max, Max, ¡Maximus, despierta!… –Applejack trataba desesperadamente de despertarme

–Gghh –Di un gruñido ahogado mientras abría los ojos, estaba completamente tenso; mantenía mis cascos contra mi pecho tan fuerte que estaba comenzando a hacerme daño; mi quijada dolía mucho, había estado apretando con tremenda fuerza los dientes; estaba sudando frío, no sabía exactamente porqué estaba tan mal y mucho menos lo sabía Applejack

–Trata de tranquilizarte –Me decía mientras me mantenía firme en esa posición, debido a que por shock estaba comenzando a convulsionar

Pero yo no podía tranquilizarme, estaba viendo directo hacia el techo de la habitación y aunque no podía verme sabía que había una mueca de horror en mi rostro, no podía dejar de sentir tanto miedo a pesar de que no estaba pasando nada. No fue sino hasta unos momentos después que pude calmarme y comenzar a reaccionar correctamente

–Maximus ¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntaba angustiada aquella yegua

Di un gran suspiro y le miré a los ojos –Eso… creo –Me llevaba los cascos a la cabeza y limpiaba el sudor de mi frente

Apple Bloom entró corriendo a la habitación sosteniendo una charola con un solo casco

–Ya estoy aquí… –La charola tenía un tazón con una especie de caldo, tal vez de verduras, espárragos, realmente nunca lo supe porque la potrilla tropezó y cayó al suelo derramando el contenido sobre ella misma.

A sus espaldas entraba Braeburn con un par de toallas limpias en los cascos, este volteó a ver a la potra quien yacía empapada en el suelo –Que conveniente que tenga una de estas

Solté una pequeña risa

–¿Eso fue una risa? ¿Eso quiere decir que ya estás mejor? –Dijo Apple Bloom quien emocionadamente se aproximó a la cama –Oh, no, aún te ves mal, te iba a traer el caldo pero… se cayó… solo un poquito

–Apple Bloom, no importa si…

–Ya sé, bebe de mi cabello

– ¡¿Qué?! Apple Bloom, no…

– ¡Que bebas de mi cabello!

– ¡Quítenmela de encima! –Supliqué

Braeburn sacó a Apple Bloom de la cama y comenzó a secarle el cabello con una de las toallas. Applejack comenzó a secarme el sudor con la otra

– ¿Por qué están aquí? –Pregunté

– ¿Cómo que porqué estamos aquí?, solo mírate –Respondió casi furiosa Applejack

– Era una pregunta retórica, estaba esperando a que me dijeran que me pasaba

– A mitad de la noche te escuchamos gruñir y gritar furiosamente –Me contestó Braeburn

– ¿Enserio? Valla, sí que estoy mal, imagínense cómo debe de estar mi conciencia –Dije para relajar la tensión del asunto

– ¿Qué era lo que estabas soñando? –Preguntó el semental aun secando a Apple Bloom mientras esta se resistía como un gato entrando a la ducha

– ¿Me creerían si les digo que nada?

– Eso no pudo ser simplemente nada, debe de haberte asustado algo en un sueño –Replicó Applejack

– Bueno… creo que hubo algo…

– ¿Y que era?

–Estaba muy borroso pero… creo que era niño, estaba debajo de la cama y… alguien entró a mi cuarto…

–… ¿Y…? –Dijeron los tres al unísono

–Y eso fue todo

– Pues nos preocupaste bastante –Dice Braeburn mientras deja por fin a Apple Bloom en el suelo a la cual le quedó la melena esponjada y pegajosa

– Te pareces a Twist –Dije en un tono burlón

– ¡Hey! –Replicó la potrilla

–Yo diría que una versión pequeña de Pinkie Pie –Comentó Applejack

–Te queda bien el peinado –Dijo Braeburn tratando de contener la risa

Apple Bloom trataba de acomodarse la melena dejándola solo peor –Supongo que estás mejor –Dijo la pequeña con una mueca de disgusto y un tono inmaduramente tierno

–De hecho no me sentí exactamente "mal" físicamente en ningún momento

– ¿Estás seguro dulzura? Creo que deberíamos llevarte a un doctor o algo –Dijo Applejack

–Creo que estoy bien… digo, eso estuvo un tanto jodido… pero no me siento mal

–No lo sé, sigo creyendo que deberíamos atender eso de alguna forma

–Creo que ya habrá tiempo después para psiquiatras… Es más ¿Qué hora es?

–Me parece que son las 5:30 de la mañana –Respondió Braeburn

–Pues creo que viene siendo hora de levantarse –Comencé a retirar las sabanas de mi cuerpo y a pararme

– ¡Espera! Ten cuidado –Decía Applejack mientras mantenía los cascos cerca de mí para poder detenerme si es que comenzaba a perder el equilibrio –¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Piensas ir a la escuela de esta forma? Solo mírate

Me di una pequeña mirada muy superficialmente y dije

–Si te refieres a que estoy empezando a ganar peso entonces es por culpa de tus pasteles

–No, no eso, te ves… estás… muy… ¿pálido?

–Pálido no me pongo, pálido es mi color

–No voy a dejar que vayas en esta condición, no dejaría ir a nadie de esta manera

–Ahora que lo mencionas estoy empezando a sentir un poco de mareo –Menciona Apple Bloom fingiendo desfallecer a lo que Applejack solamente respondió con una mirada rápida y amenazadora

– ¿Seguro que quieres ir de esta forma a la escuela? –Preguntó esta vez Braeburn

–No es importante el hecho de que quiera, no irá y es mi última palabra –Dice firmemente Applejack golpeando el suelo con un casco

–Por supuesto que puedo –Dije sin ningún problema

– ¿No escuchaste lo que acabo de decir? –Replica Applejack

–Mira, sé que te preocupas por mí y todo pero te estoy diciendo que estoy bien –Normalmente no insistiría tanto para asistir a la escuela, pero estaba intrigado con lo que había pasado el día anterior y cómo es que iba aguantar todo el día sin tratar de tirármele encima a Cherrilee

La discusión pronto se acabó, así que bajamos a la cocina para desayunar y prepararnos para ir a la escuela, el desayuno estaba delicioso, pero no podía disfrutarlo completamente sabiendo que sobre mí recaía siempre la mirada preocupada de Applejack, sabía que aun cuando la convenciese de que estaría bien durante todo el día ella trataría de encontrar un foco de un problema que no tenía presente, de una forma u otra trataría de sacarme algún trauma o desagrado que estuviese causando revuelo en mi cabeza, también yo lo temí por un momento, pero dadas las circunstancias en la que me había envuelto durante toda mi vida y más durante los últimos días pensé que no sería nada con lo que no hubiese ya tratado anteriormente, así que quedé tranquilo. Solo veía de reojo como en la mesa Applejack le hacía señas "discretas" a Braeburn para que hablase o tratase del tema conmigo, ella pensaba que tal vez entre chicos hubiese más confianza de hablar sobre el tema, pero Braeburn regresaba señas como diciendo "Ya basta" o "Este no es el momento indicado"

–Emmm… ¿Y Big Mac? –Pegunté para romper un poco la tensión

–Él normalmente no se levanta a esta hora–Respondió Apple Bloom

–Ya veo

–Además que ni tus gruñidos ni una pelea de osos en su habitación le harían despertarse

–Vaya sueño más pesado

La habitación volvió a quedar silenciosa a pesar de que Apple Bloom no tenía la misma preocupación de Braeburn o Applejack. El ambiente pesado no quería abandonar la cocina, pero en ese momento entró Winona al cuarto con un juguete rechinador en el hocico, su peculiar alegría siempre lograba dar un efecto positivo a cualquier poni al que se acercara, y fue así con aquel par de ponis preocupados, saltaba, corría y agazapaba graciosamente haciendo tornar a aquellas caras preocupadas en unas de alegría, incluso lo logró conmigo. En muy poco tiempo Winona había desarrollado una peculiar confianza conmigo, como si hubiese sido su dueño por mucho tiempo; era de los pocos momentos en los que en realidad me sentía de vuelta en casa ya que los perros me habían encantado desde siempre, aunque no tuviese uno propio en mi mundo.

El recorrido a la escuela fue silencioso e incómodo, cada intento por romper con esa pared siempre se veía evadida con respuestas cerradas a mis comentarios o cuestiones para iniciar una conversación amena, tal vez estaban tratando de evitar el tema para que no me sintiese mal por ello. No sé si no se daban cuenta pero estaban haciéndolo todo peor para mí, hubiese preferido que entabláramos una conversación de cualquier otra cosa en vez de guardar completo silencio por lo que había ocurrido.

Llegamos por fin a la escuela, en la entrada del salón de clase se encontraban Scootaloo quien llevaba un pantalón tipo bermuda y una camiseta color purpura que hacía un buen juego con su melena, y a su lado Sweetie Belle, quien llevaba un vestido azul con encajes, volteé a ver a Apple Bloom quien llevaba puesta una playera de color verde y un overol de mezclilla con bordados infantiles en él. Todas ellas con una chaqueta encima que les cubría del frío justo como yo.

Me gustaba e intrigaba la forma de cómo en ese pequeño grupo de amigas cada una resaltaba la una de la otra y de cómo en ese trio de potrillas eran tan distintas entre sí pero a pesar de todo tan inseparables.

–¡Hola Max, Hola Apple Bloom! –Dijo apresuradamente Sweetie Belle sin dejar que alguien más dijera algo antes de ella.

–Hola Sweetie, hola Scoot –Respondió Apple Bloom

–Hola chicas –Dije

Scootaloo solo saludó asintiendo con la cabeza

–¿Les gusta mi nuevo vestido? –Preguntó Sweetie

–Es muy bonito, me gusta mucho –Comentó Apple Bloom

Sweetie Belle volteó hacia mí plegando su vestido y haciendo un intento por hacerse ver bien con una pose torpe, esperaba un elogio significativo de mi parte, pero mi poca sensibilidad ante tal situación me hizo parecer un idiota

Está… bien –Dije ladeando un poco la cabeza para ver un nuevo ángulo

Pude notar en su rostro la clara mueca de disgusto, molestia y decepción, una mueca amarga que me hizo ver al instante que lo había arruinado. Scootaloo hizo un gesto muy particular, como diciéndome "la has cagado" y "me compadezco de ti y de tu estupidez". Apple Bloom hizo una parecida pero ella se llevó un casco a la boca y su cara se tornó en una de preocupación, como si fuese a haber fuertes y rotundas represalias por lo que había hecho. Sweetie Belle dio media vuelta y entró al salón de clase seguida por sus amigas.

En ese momento me sentí un patético bastardo al no poder darle un buen cumplido a la pequeña Sweetie, pero creo que cualquier otro hombre, o en este caso cualquier semental, hubiese dicho poco más o poco menos acerca de la vestimenta de una mujer, era así de simple, y así fue como sucedió, pero de alguna forma tenía que disculparme, ¿Por qué?, porque sí.

Llegué a mi butaca en el salón, junto a Sweetie quien apretaba levemente los labios de modo que parecía un puchero, cruzaba los cascos y evitaba hacer contacto visual conmigo

–Hey –Dije refiriéndome a ella, pero seguía ignorándome –No me gusta verte así ¿Sabes?

–Mmm… –Reprochó apartando aún más la vista

–Pero ¿Por qué habría de fijarme en el vestido? –Enarcó una ceja y me miró con molestia –¿Por qué habría de fijarme en un pedazo de tela prefabricada? Y lo que es más importante ¿Por qué habría ese pedazo de tela prefabricada… desviar mi mirada… –Puse mi casco sobre su melena, ella ahora me veía con intriga, le dediqué una sonrisa sincera y terminé mi frase –de la poni más linda de Ponyville? –Se quedó mirándome con unos ojos grandes y brillosos mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas ante lo que acababa de decir

–Espera, ¿Qué?, ¿Qué hay de mí? –Preguntó Apple Bloom

–Tal vez si todas las demás yeguas de Ponyville se fueran a otra ciudad supongo que se te daría el puesto –Le contestó Scootaloo en modo de broma

–¡Oye, que mala eres! –le dijo Apple Bloom

–jaja, no pude evitarlo – Se mofaba Scootaloo

Sweetie Belle bajó la cabeza aún apenada por mi comentario mientras juntaba sus cascos contra su pecho

La discusión entre Scoot y Apple Bloom se vio interrumpida por la voz de la señorita Cheerilee quien entraba al salón

–¡Buenos días alumnos! –Dijo en un tono alegre

–"Buenos días señorita Cheerilee" –dijeron los potrillos de la clase en modo de coro

Me volteé para al frente de la clase para dar el cordial saludo a la maestra, pero lo que pasó fue que mis ojos se abrieron a su máximo con verdadera impresión y de mi boca solo salió un leve murmuro que se perdió entre el saludo de los demás integrantes de la clase:

–¿Pero qué coño…?

Nunca antes había visto tal escena, al menos no en persona, lo que se desarrollaba en frente de mí parecía haber salido de una maldita producción pornográfica japonesa, comenzaba bien pero por la situación de alumno y profesora frente a toda la clase prometía ser bizarro y claramente reprobable.

Ahí estaba ella deslizándose de un lado a otro con esa camisa a medio abrochar, con un collar de cuero que parecía ser a leguas un collar para perro, una falda ridículamente corta que por nada del mundo la dejaría moverse libremente sin que se le viera la ropa interior a cada paso, y por alguna razón tenía un liguero rosa en la pierna izquierda.

Yo estaba atónito, no me explicaba cómo es que nadie de la clase parecía notar el atrevimiento obsceno de la "señorita" Cherrilee al llevar tal vestimenta, supuse que eran demasiado jóvenes como para notar o entender todo el contexto de la situación.

Estaba embobado, no podía concentrarme para nada, de repente toda lección en clase se volvía jodidamente complicada. La señorita Cherrilee notó esto y tomó ventaja de ello

–Pareces estar teniendo problemas con el ejercicio ¿Necesitas ayuda? –Dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia mí y me miraba intrigante con aquellos ojos bien delineados y aquella boca perfectamente pintada con un color rojo intenso

–S…sí, emm… tengo dudas en cuanto cómo resolver el producto de estas fracciones…

Tardó un poco en responder mientras miraba la hoja de papel con mala caligrafía, se acercó un poco más a mí y con su boca que quedó muy cerca de mi oído comenzó a susurrar de manera particular, ya que parecían leves gemidos

–Necesitas primero… "sacar" el producto de estas dos para sacar el numerador de la siguiente fracción y luego "sacar el de abajo" con estos dos para sacar el denominador –Dijo haciendo énfasis en algunas palabras "clave" por así decirlo

–Ok, gracias –Dije sonriéndole tratando de no parecer intimidado, pero yo sabía que ella me veía como su presa, realmente me sentía como tal y lo peor es que me veía como tal, como un pequeño niño indefenso.

Enrojecido de las mejillas me zambullí en la hoja de papel en la que estaba trabajando mientras Cherrilee se alejaba, creía que estaba salvado pero de repente a Sweetie Belle se le ocurrió pedir la ayuda de la profesora, la cual rebosante de gracia movía sus posaderas de un lado a otro, ella sabía que yo le veía con deseo reprimido e incluso un poco de vergüenza, así que hizo contacto visual conmigo, una mirada coqueta se cruzó con la mía mientras ella caminaba hacia el lugar de Sweetie. No sé qué rayos estaba explicándole a Sweetie Belle pero ella se había inclinado hacia su lugar de tal manera que su trasero me quedaba a centímetros del rostro. Astutamente ella ladeó su cola para que el espectáculo se viera completamente, trataba de no ver, pero se me hizo imposible, lancé una mirada descarada y para nada discreta hacia el culo de la profesora, por supuesto que le veía las bragas, aquellas bragas rojas que despedían ese olor tan característico, ese olor delicioso, y por supuesto que se podía ver claramente que había debajo, las bragas eran tan ajustadas que los labios se le marcaban claramente. Comenzaba a babear y a respirar fuertemente. Por fin acabó de explicarle a Sweetie Belle, quien parecía estar en complicidad con la maestra, ya que accidentalmente dejó caer su bolígrafo, el cual cayó casi enfrente de mí, yo iba a levantarlo pero Cherrilee se me adelantó, tomó el bolígrafo con la boca y levantó excesivamente su trasero, al hacerlo pude ver y sentir claramente como los labios de la vagina aún cubiertos por la tela de sus bragas rosaban contra mi pierna. No podía verme a mí mismo pero estaba seguro que tenía la cara completamente roja. Cherrilee le entregó el bolígrafo a Sweetie Belle y se dirigió a su escritorio. Me bastó solo una mirada a mi entrepierna para notar que una gran y marcada erección sobresaltaba sobre mis jeans, volteé a ver a Cherrilee quien ruborizada miraba el bulto claramente sobresaliente en mis pantalones mientras se lamía un casco. Rápidamente tomé unas cuantas hojas de papel y me cubrí la entrepierna, aún hecho esto ella no paraba de mirarme como si de un león cazando a una gacela se tratase, ella no paraba de lamerse el casco en forma sugestiva y con el otro se acercándose más y más a su entrepierna, se veía que luchaba contra las ganas de frotarse.

Una vez había escuchado decir de una persona que admiraba mucho **que una mujer no es completamente interesante sin algo de "perra"**, pero esta situación era ridícula, era realmente exagerada la forma en que demostraba sus intenciones, arriesgándose a que alguien más descubriera lo que estaba tratando de lograr, y lo que era peor, se podía mal interpretar y ella podía quedar como una pervertida reconocida y señalada por todo el pueblo. Miraba a mi alrededor en busca de señales de caras confundidas, embobadas o perturbadas por lo que estaba pasando, pero no fue así, era casi imposible de concebir la manera de como a los potrillos nos les interesaba o sorprendía la manera de actuar o de vestir de la profesora, así que me resigné a aceptarlo, incluso me sentí un tanto hipócrita, ya que toda mi vida había estado soñando con un escenario como este, y ultimadamente más, pero ahora que sucedía de verdad estaba actuando como un marica.

–¿Te sientes bien Max? –Preguntó Apple Bloom quien a la hora de voltearme hacia ella puso su casco en mi frente –Estas muy cliente –"No tienes idea" dije en mi mente

–Si, creo que tienes fiebre, te ves todo rojo y sudoroso –Dijo Scootaloo ladeando la cabeza

–No se preocupen, estoy bien, no hay razón para...

–Señorita Cherrilee, Maximus no se siente bien –Dijo Sweetie Belle levantando el casco para atraer la atención de la maestra

–No, no es nada, me siento…

–Parece tener fiebre –Dijo Apple Bloom

–¿Qué?, no, miren lo que pasa es que…

–Creo que debería ir a la enfermería –Comentó Scootaloo

–En la mañana despertó sintiéndose mal pero insistió en venir –Remató la pequeña yegua de melena roja

–Oh, ¿Enserio? Entonces creo que si debería llevarlo a la enfermería –Dijo Cherrilee con un tono falso de preocupación, ya que sabía exactamente porqué tenía "temperatura"

–No, esperen, por favor… –Mis intentos fueron en vano

–Señor Maximus, hágame el favor de acompañarme

Resignado suspiré y me quité la chamarra para amarrarla a mi cadera de manera que tapase mi erección, ya que desde hacía rato que no quería bajar.

Seguí a la profesora a donde quiera que me llevara, no estaba completamente seguro de que me llevara a la enfermería, temía que me llevara a la parte trasera del edificio o a un armario pequeño y obscuro. No entendía por qué tenía tantos nervios de que algo pasase si justo esta mañana fantaseaba con tirármela, concluí que no se me daba ser un pervertido si lo planeaba o lo deseaba con anterioridad, era más bien… espontaneo.

Mis expectaciones estaban mal, ella realmente me llevó a la enfermería, era un pequeño cuarto que estaba a la intemperie junto al patio de juegos, alejado y separado del salón de clase, al cual entramos con cautela a petición de la señorita Cherrilee, habíamos entrado casi pecho tierra; yo creía que eran obvias las razones por las que no quería ser vista por cualquiera entrando en un pequeño cuarto con semejante vestimenta y con un estudiante… digamos… mayor de edad.

Una vez adentro ella cerró la puerta con llave tras nosotros, me resigné, así que me volteé hacia ella y cerré los ojos para recibir con la mayor dignidad posible cualquier cosa que se presentase; pasaron unos cuantos segundos pero no había ninguna respuesta por parte de la profesora, abrí mis ojos y le vi ahí, portando esta vez sobre su cabeza un sombrero característico de enfermera, me remontó hacia unos días atrás, cuando yo y la enfermera Redheart manchamos las sabanas de aquella camilla con nuestras travesuras.

–¿Sabias que también me encargo de la enfermería? –Dijo ella posando sobre un escritorio en la habitación

–También sabía que te encargas de la dirección, prácticamente tú haces que funcione este lugar, prácticamente tu eres la escuela

Se acercó a mí y comenzó a rodearme como un buitre buscando carroña –No solo soy yo ¿Sabes? También la hacen ustedes los "potrillos", después de todo ¿Qué sería de una escuela sin alumnos? Sin alumnos sobresalientes… como tú

–¿Yo?

–Si Max, tu eres mi mejor alumno… y… mi favorito –Su pasos se detuvieron frente a mí, sus ojos me miraron, y como una suave brisa de primavera sus labios se unieron a mi mejilla corriendo lentamente hacia mi boca, dando pequeños roses cálidos de cariño. Se sentía extraño, reconfortante e infinitamente incomodo a la vez, quería que este momento terminara y durara para siempre… pero ¿Por qué?. ¿Sería el espacio pequeño que proporcionaba la enfermería? ¿Los conflictos de moralidad que conllevaba esta relación? No lo sabía… tal vez… ¿Una memoria?

Rápidamente la aparté de mí, a lo que ella quedó muy sorprendida, me miraba de arriba abajo con extrañeza

–¿Te sientes bien? ¿Enserio necesitas ayuda?

–No, no es nada… lo siento no sé lo que pasó, fue instintivo, siento si arruiné el momento

–No me refiero a eso

–¿De qué hablas?

Miré hacia mi cuerpo tembloroso que estaba a punto de caer al suelo, mis ojos estaban comenzando a lagrimear debido a que mi temperatura corporal había comenzado a elevarse y a denotarse. Cherrilee rápidamente me llevó para una camilla de inspección que estaba cercana a ella. Estábamos allí yo acostado y ella a un lado mío con su pequeña falda a pocos centímetros me mí. Apenada y un poco limitada de movimientos debido a mi aún marcada erección tomaba mi temperatura y me hacía chequeos generales.

–¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? –pregunté

–No lo sé, fue repentinamente, creo que podría ser una infección, una intoxicación o algo que pudiese…

–No me refiero a eso –Interrumpí –¿Qué ha pasado contigo en el salón de clase? Fue realmente arriesgado ¿Sabes?

–Oh… eso… si, emm… –Se llevaba un casco a la nuca en señal de vergüenza

–Pudiste haber quedado como una incitadora pervertida y corruptora de menores

–¿Enserio lo crees?

–Deberías tener más cuidado y discreción si es que vas a planear "atacarme" –le dije sonriendo

–Sí, lo siento, supongo que me dejé llevar por lo de ayer y… todo en mi cabeza se salió de su lugar.

Yo solo le miraba y le sonreía pacíficamente mientras los dos permanecíamos en silencio

–Siento si te hice sentir incómodo –replicó por fin Cherrilee

–Descuida, no fue tan malo, es más, creo que sería un buen detalle… –Acerqué mi boca hacia su pierna y con una pequeña mordida jalé y solté el liguero que tenía la "enfermera Cherrilee" –Que llevases este durante todas las clases

La señorita Cherrilee quedó maravillada y ruborizada al saber de mi consentimiento y cooperación con el caso.

Al final me dejó ir después de haberme dado una medicina para la fiebre y cuerpo cortado, me fui con una nota médica que me dejaba retirarme de clases e ir a casa temprano para descansar. Una vez afuera vi a la distancia como Cherrilee salía de la enfermería y volvía al salón con otro cambio de ropa, esta vez con una falda mucho más larga y un suéter de botones abrochado hasta arriba, supuse que tenía esa ropa guardada en la enfermería para una emergencia o algo parecido.

No me apetecía para nada volver a casa de Apple Bloom antes de la hora normal, probablemente recibiría un "te lo dije" por parte de Applejack, así que opté por recostarme debajo de un árbol frondoso que estaba relativamente lejos del edificio de la escuela, después de todo estaba descansando, y la pastilla para los síntomas que me dio Cherrilee en la enfermería estaba causándome sueño

El profundo sueño en el que había caído fue interrumpido por la voz de una potrilla

–¿S… Scootaloo? –Pregunté medio dormido

–¿Qué sucedió? Se supone que te fuiste hace unas horas

–¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó preocupada Sweetie Belle

–¿Qué te dijo la Señorita Cherrilee? –Preguntaba Apple Bloom

–Estoy bien, solo fue un poco de temperatura elevada, no es nada

–Lo mismo dijiste en la mañana, no puedes simplemente aparentar que no pasa nada y que eres un poni de hierro –Dijo firmemente la potrilla de granja

–Jeje, sí, lo siento

–¿Por qué no volviste a la clase si es que estas bien? –Preguntó Scootaloo

–La señorita Cherrilee me dio una nota médica para faltar al resto de la clase, no la iba a desperdiciar

–Buen punto –Respondió la Potra de cabello morado

–y ¿Por qué no volviste con Applejack en la granja?

–Conoces a tu hermana, y lo mucho que me replicaría si es que llego enfermo después de la discusión de la mañana

–Buen punto –Dijo esta vez Apple Bloom

–Me alegra que te encuentres bien –dijo Sweetie abrazándome de una pierna –Perdón si es que me porté tan infantil hace rato, supongo que no tenía tanta importancia un tonto vestido

–Descuida pequeña Sweetie, de hecho es muy lindo

-Gracias –Dijo retirándose con una sonrisa

–Se va haciendo tarde, hoy tengo que llegar a casa temprano, nos vemos chicas –Se despidió Scootaloo alejándose a gran velocidad en su scooter mientras sacudía su casco diciendo hasta luego

–Supongo que yo también me voy –Dijo Sweetie Belle viendo confusa unos papeles que sacó de la nada

–¿Sigues sin entender? –Preguntaba Apple Bloom con cierta molestia

–No digo que no sepas enseñar, solo que definitivamente no vas a obtener una Cutie Mark para ser profesora

–¿Hay algún problema? –Pregunté

–Sweetie sigue sin entender cómo resolver una suma de fracciones

–Oh, así que es eso, creo que yo podría ayudarte –Le dije ofreciendo mi ayuda

–¿Enserio? ¡Sería maravilloso!... digo… estaría bien –Dijo tratando de no parecer tan entusiasmada con la propuesta

–¿Podrías decirle a Applejack que llegaré un poco tarde? –Me dirigí a Apple Bloom

–Supongo, pero eso te traerá más trabajo de lo que habían planeado para ti

–Ok, no hay problema, creo que podré soportarlo

Nos despedimos de Apple Bloom quien se encaminó a Sweet Apple Acres, mientras que yo y Sweetie caminábamos a través del prado verde en camino al carrusel boutique, le miré y sonriendo le dije

–Creo que se va a convertir en costumbre ir a tu casa después de clases –Dije, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa y agarrándose fuerte de uno de mis cascos como si fuésemos a cruzar una calle transitada o algo por el estilo

Una vez que llegamos a la boutique observé temeroso el panorama preguntando:

–¿Está Rarity en casa?

–Sí, pero la mayoría del tiempo está en su habitación haciendo bocetos para próximos vestidos

Me tranquilicé al escuchar que barias paredes me distanciaban de cualquier ataque de Rarity

Subimos a un cuarto especial de estudio que tenía Sweetie Belle en el segundo piso, era bastante amplio y tenía un ambiente agradable con una alfombra realmente cómoda. Estábamos recostados sobre la alfombra en el piso viendo hacia el cuaderno a páginas abiertas yaciendo en el suelo. Las dudas que tenía Sweetie con respecto a la tarea eran realmente fáciles de contestar ahora que tenía mi mente en claro y fuera de distracciones, ya que no podría haberle resuelto nada en el salón de clase con Cherrilee portándose de esa manera, pero a pesar de las explicaciones que le daba a la pequeña potra no parecía completamente comprendida en el tema, se le complicaba recordar cómo es que se resolvían los problemas de fracciones, más en concreto como se resolvían las sumas de estas y como diferenciar en los casos en los que tenía que multiplicar directamente. No hallaba la forma de hacerle entender, pero de pronto recordé algo que podría servirle, una figura que se formaba al delinear gráficamente la trayectoria que debía tomar al realizar los cálculos

–Mira, al realizar la multiplicación del numerador del primero con el denominador del segundo, el denominador del primero con el numerador del segundo y multiplicando ambos denominadores se forma una pequeña cara sonriente ( "X)" )

–Jaja, es verdad

–Ahora hazlo tú

–Ok, lo intentaré

Esperé mirando hacia el techo a que terminase el siguiente ejercicio

–¡Listo! – dijo con emoción. Había resuelto el ejercicio de forma correcta, lo único resaltable es que había trazado las líneas de la cara sonriente en el ejercicio

–¡Bien hecho! –Le felicité chocando cascos

Siguió resolviendo los siguientes ejercicios mientras yo solo observaba expectante al lado suyo en el suelo

–Oye –Dijo ella rompiendo el silencio

–¿Qué pasa?

–E… en enserio te agradezco que me ayudes en esto, en verdad lo aprecio

–Ni lo menciones, podía ayudar, asa que lo hice

–Y gracias también…

–Mmm?

–Por el cumplido…

–… Oh, eso, la verdad no es nada

–Gracias por hacerme sentir por un momento… que en realidad era la poni más linda no solo de Ponyville, sino de Equestria

–"¿Por un momento?"

–Sí, tal vez fue lo apropiado para decir a una pequeña niña berrinchuda

–¿Por qué dices con toda seguridad que no es verdad?

–Porque lo sé, no soy tonta, sé que ni siquiera soy la más linda de esta casa

Bajaba la cabeza cada vez más con cada palabra, puse mi casco sobre su melena y dije

–La belleza de un poni no se reduce a una parte estética, no es aquella que tiene características agradables para la vista, sino también aquella que posee un corazón y un alma pura capaz de derrumbar las barreras de la vista y hacer entrar en trance a cualquiera con un simple susurro en su oído, es aquella que tiene la gracia de bondad y vida en la profundidad de sus ojos, eso es lo que una poni hermosa posee…

Ella se quedó mirándome con ojos grandes y brillosos, conmovida e impresionada con lo que acababa de decir

–Y para tu suerte tú tienes ambas –Rematé

Esta vez pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras se abrazaba fuertemente de mí, correspondí el abrazo y sequé sus lágrimas con mi casco y dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

Para sorpresa de ambos Rarity entró con la puerta levitando una charola con galletas caseras

–Escuché que habían llegado y quise traerles este pequeño refrigerio –Dijo Rarity mostrando la charola

–Muchas gracias Rarity –Dijo Sweetie Belle limpiándose las marcas que las lágrimas habían dejado en su cara

–Si necesitan algo más me pueden avisar, es un gusto verte por aquí de nuevo Maximus –Dijo Rarity con una naturalidad impresionante. Estaba tan acostumbrado a su tono incitador que retumbaba en mi cabeza cada vez que pensaba en ella, por eso se me hacían extraños los momentos en los que parecía querer una amistad normal conmigo y no me hacía imaginarla desnuda con tan solo oírle hablar.

Ambos devoramos las galletas mientras esta vez hacíamos más ameno y alegre el ambiente contando bromas y observaciones graciosas sobre el ambiente en el que nos rodeaba

Ya más tarde me fui de la casa de Sweetie sin ningún inconveniente, encaminándome hacia la granja en donde me tenían reservado un trabajo verdaderamente especial. Llegué, y después del debido saludo por parte de toda la familia quienes trabajaban en la cosecha de manzanas, recibí la tarea de mover un bulto de tierra que habían removido para plantar nuevos árboles, me dieron una pala y un balde bastante grande para mover la tierra de un lugar a otro, no era apartado e incluso pensé que sería cosa de niños, pero no fue así. Desde el comienzo tuve problemas para sujetar la pala, ya que aún no podía levitar cosas, y la falta de manos de mi nuevo cuerpo me traían problemas inmensos, tenía que hacer una especie de palanca sujetando la pala con la fuerza de mis dientes y moviéndola de arriba abajo con ambos cascos delanteros vertiendo la tierra en el balde y llevándola con dificultad y esfuerzo "sobrehumano" para poder llevarla, era una agonía cada balde lleno. Todos en la granja me veían con cara de gracia, como si mi falta de habilidad para el trabajo se les hiciese muy gracioso para ellos.

Sudoroso, cansado y con ganas de desmayarme para poder al fin descansar terminé el trabajo, me tiré al suelo sin importar cuanto se iba a ensuciar mi ropa

–Hey Max –Me llamó Applejack, apenas pude levantar la cabeza para verla, llevaba una camisa roja a cuadros y un pequeño y ajustado pantaloncillo de mezclilla –Creo que puedes descansar por ahora en lo que te acostumbras a el trabajo de la granja, te vez demasiado cansado como para seguir con el siguiente trabajo

"¡¿EL SIGUIENTE?! ¿Pensaba ponerme más trabajo?" dije en mi mente, pero pronto mi mente se enfocó en otra cosa, Applejack estaba empapada en sudor por el trabajo que estaba haciendo, apenas se agachó para recoger una cubeta con manzanas y le pude ver con la misma claridad que había visto a Cherrilee, pero de algún modo esto me pareció más delicioso, casi podía imaginar el olor, el color y la textura de sus labios debajo de ese pequeño pantalón. Unas gotas de saliva cayeron en mi pecho cuando de repente lo sentí llegar de nuevo

–No, no otra vez –Una erección traicionera amenazaba con dejarme como un pervertido delante de la familia que me había acogido.

No importaba que estuviese cansado, me levanté como pude y corrí directo al baño dentro de la casa, en este punto el bulto sobresalía titánicamente de mi pantalón, me senté sobre la taza del baño y me bajé los pantalones, dejando al descubierto mi erección. Desde que puedo recordar siempre había tenido problemas similares, era un mal que yo autodenominaba "Erección precoz". Así que ahí estaba, en el baño solo yo y mi pene en frente de mí, en los días anteriores nunca me había percatado de cuán grande era, estaba asombrado por su gran tamaño, suponía que ese era más o menos el tamaño promedio de aquel mundo, pero uno de este tamaño en el mundo humano sería inconcebible. Pasó un rato y seguía duro como roca, no importara que dejase de pensar en lo que la había ocasionado, así que decidí ir por el camino obvio, lo tomé con ambos cascos y comencé a frotar el tallo suavemente, extrañamente este nuevo miembro tenía más sensibilidad que el de un humano, vinieron a mi mente escenas de lo que había ocurrido ese mismo día y en los anteriores, Applejack, Cherrilee, Rarity e incluso la enfermera Redheart aparecieron como escenas intermitentes frente a mis ojos, la sensación era cada vez más y más placentera, mis cascos se movían a una velocidad impresionante a pesar de estar cansados, no aguantaba más, eyaculé al mismo tiempo que dejaba salir una exhalación ruidosa de alivio, había dejado un gran desastre en el suelo del baño, mientras respiraba agitadamente me quedé viendo como bajaba mi erección para finalmente desaparecer, era un momento memorable, "mi primera paja en el mundo de los ponis", era difícil de creer que celebraba algo así, y más cuando antes de la "primera paja" vino "mi primera felación el en mundo de los ponis" por parte de la enfermera en el hospital. Terminé por limpiar con el papel sanitario todo rastro de esperma dejado en el piso e incluso un poco en la pared y salí rebosante de alegría del baño con una sonrisa tonta en mi cara

El día transcurrió normal hasta que era casi hora de dormir, pasé por enfrente de la habitación de Braeburn quien acompañado de Apple Bloom y la abuela Smith metían ropa y provisiones a una maleta

–¿Qué hacen? –pregunté

–Empacando para el campamento, deberías hacer lo mismo – dijo Braeburn

–¿Cuál campamento?

–¡El de mañana, por supuesto! –Respondió con alegría Apple Bloom

–¡Oh, santas manzanas!, creo que olvidamos decirle –Dijo este vez la abuela Smith

La noticia era simple, rápida e intrigante, así como también intimidadora: "El día siguiente habría un pequeño campamento" en el cual estaban contemplados la familia de Applejack, las Cutie Mark Crusaiders y por supuesto las 6 amigas representantes de los elementos de la armonía en las que estaba por supuesto… Rarity, estando rondando en el mismo lugar donde yo iba a dormir.

"**La espera fue absurda y cabronamente larga, la verdad es que tardé por falta de inspiración y tiempo, había algo que estaba chupando mi alegría y ganas de vivir (si, conseguí trabajo).**

**Aquí tienen el nuevo cap. Los siguientes los actualizaré más o menos cada semana tal y como lo eran subidos antes, ya que he encontrado bastante tiempo libre, asi que nos vemos en el próximo-**

**Y si se preguntan por qué resubí el capítulo, fue porque la primera vez lo subí con prisa debido a que estaba de salida y no había puesto este mensaje y había dejado la lista de ideas en el documento. XD LEL Espero que nadie se halla sacado de onda :P"**


End file.
